Time Limit
by ciocarlie
Summary: Dino hanya ingin menjadi orang yang pertama kali mengucapkan "Buono Compleanno" untuk seorang Hibari Kyouya. Tetapi kenyataannya— /chap. 5, Belated B'day
1. Back to The Future

Langit terlihat mendung kala itu, hanya tinggal menunggu waktu hingga hujan turun membasahi tanah yang ada dibawahnya. Seorang laki-laki berambut krem itu berdiri didepan sebuah manshion yang cukup besar, tidak memperdulikan langit yang sudah tertutup oleh awan hitam yang akan menurunkan hujan.

Ia menatap kearah manshion itu. Seakan-akan mencoba menunggu seseorang yang ada disana.

"Alaude..." Laki-laki berambut kuning yang merupakan sang primo Vongola, Giotto menghampirinya. Mengetahui ada seseorang yang memanggilnya, laki-laki itu menatapnya. "Bagaimana kalau kita kembali ke markas sekarang? Kau sudah 2 hari ini tidak kembali..."

"..." Alaude hanya menatap Giotto dengan tatapan dingin. Ia hanya bisa menutup matanya dan menundukkan kepalanya. "Tidak..."

Hanya satu kata itu, dan ia menatap kearah manshion itu lagi. Giotto hanya menghela nafas dan menatap sang cloud guardiannya itu dengan tatapan sedih.

"Alaude-"

"Primo..." Alaude tidak menatapnya, dan hanya memanggilnya saja. "Aku ingin menunggunya sendiri... Kumohon..." Giotto tidak bisa berkata apapun lagi, dan hanya mengangguk pelan. Alaude sangat jarang untuk memohon jika memang ia benar-benar ingin melakukan sesuatu. Itupun sangat jarang sekali... Ia berjalan menuju ke gerbang dari manshion itu, dan menemui G dan Ugetsu yang sudah ada disana.

"Bagaimana Giotto-dono?" Ugetsu menatap Giotto yang hanya menggelen pelan.

"Ia akan terus berada disana, sampai ia bisa menerima kenyataan..." Giotto menatap Alaude yang terlihat dari sana. "Biarkan ia... Aku akan terus membujuknya setiap hari..."

"Orang itu..." G hanya bisa merapatkan giginya kesal. "Hanya bisa membuat primo cemas!"

"Tidak apa-apa G..." Giotto hanya bisa melihat kearah langit. "Aku benar-benar mengerti perasaannya... Tidak apa-apa..."

Alaude menatap kearah manshion itu, ia menutup matanya dan menggenggam erat tangannya.

"Kau... Berbohong padaku...!"

**Title : **Time Limit

**Rated :** T

**Genre :** Angst/Romance

**Main Pairing : **AxDx18 slight memorial CxA (C=Primo Cavallone :D)

**Disclaimed** :

Time Limit © Me

KHR © Amano Akira

**Warning :** Gaje, OOC, AU, chara death

_Chapter 1, Come to the Future_

_'Kalau kau tidak jujur pada dirimu sendiri, kau akan menyesal Hibari Kyouya...'_

_~Alaude-kun~_

"Kyouya, ayolah kenapa kau tidak mau menerimaku!" Laki-laki berambut blonde itu tampak menggebrak meja didepannya. Tanpa tahu kalau itu sama saja dengan membangunkan singa yang sedang marah sambil tertidur.

"Haneuma..." Laki-laki berambut hitam berantakan dan juga memakai seragam SMP Namimori itu terlihat bergetar menahan amarahnya. "Sudah aku katakan sejak dulu, kalau aku tidak menyukaimu... Dan alasannya sudah amat sangat jelas sekali. Kau dan aku adalah lelaki..."

"Tetapi, bukankah Tsuna dan juga Mukuro-kun, lalu Squallo dengan Xanxus, dan juga Gokudera dan Yamamoto... Bagaimana dengan mereka?" Laki-laki yang kita sebut saja sang don Cavallone, Dino Cavallone terlihat sedikit memohon pada sang cloud guardian Vongola itu. Ia terus menerus menyatakan perasaan pada Hibari Kyouya dan tentu saja ditolak mentah-mentah oleh yang bersangkutan.

"Aku bukan herbivore lemah seperti mereka..." Hibari masih mencoba berkonsentrasi dengan pekerjaannya.

"Tetapi-"

"Kalau kau mau mengatakan hal-hal tidak masuk akan seperti itu... Lebih baik kau bertarung denganku..." Hibari mengeluarkan tonfanya yang siap untuk dilayangkan kepada Dino.

"Ciaosuu!" Hibari dan Dino yang mendengar itu langsung menatap kearah jendela. Reborn yang sudah bertengger (?) Disana, hanya menatap mereka berdua.

"Bayi..."

"Reborn!"

"Ada yang ingin aku minta pada kalian..." Reborn turun dan berdiri diatas jendela.

"Ada apa Reborn?"

"..."

"Reborn!" Tsuna yang tiba-tiba masuk dan membuka pintu begitu saja hanya bisa terdiam dan facepalm melihat Hibari didalam.

"Herbivore..." Hibari mengangkat tonfanya dan menatap Tsuna. "Siapa yang mengizinkanmu untuk masuk begitu saja dan berteriak..."

"H-hieee... T-tetapi Reborn bilang Hibari-san sedang terluka parah! Makanya aku ingin membantu..." Tsuna hanya bisa mundur beberapa langkah dan bersiap untuk kabur.

"S-sudahlah Kyouya, jangan menakut-nakuti Tsuna..." Dino mencoba untuk menenangkan Hibari.

"M-maaf..." Seseorang lagi datang dan menatap mereka bertiga. "A-aku yang memanggil kalian kemari..." Perempuan berambut hitam panjang diikat satu dengan tanda bintang dibawah matanya hanya bisa ketakutan melihat Hibari.

"Yuni?"

"M-maaf Tsuna-san..." Yuni terlihat sedikit ragu. "Tetapi, ada orang yang memintaku melakukan sesuatu... Jadi, aku perlu bantuan Don Cavallone, Tsuna-san, dan Hibari-san..."

"Eh aku?" Dino menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan Yuni hanya mengangguk.

"Hibari-san... Bisa kau letakkan cincin Vongolamu disini?" Yuni menunjuk kemeja Hibari. Ingin ini semua cepat selesai, Hibari menaruhnya begitu saja. "Tsuna-san... Arahkan cincinmu kearah cincin Hibari-san..." Tsuna mengangguk dan mengarahkannya.

Yuni mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan menutup matanya. Seperti pada saat itu, flame berwarna orange muncul didalam cincin Tsuna mengarah ke cincin Hibari. Siluet seseorang tampak semakin jelas dan memunculkan sosok laki-laki berambut krem.

"Ah dia!"

"..."

"Siapa dia?"

"Baiklah, mungkin Dino belum pernah bertemu dengannya. Dan kau hanya melihatnya sekilas dame-tsuna..." Reborn mendekat kearahnya, mencoba untuk menyentuhnya. "Ternyata berhasil... Baiklah, aku akan memperkenalkannya pada kalian. Ia adalah Alaude, Primo Cloud Guardian..."

"Aku tidak tertarik untuk melakukan hal-hal tidak berguna seperti ini..." Alaude menatap dingin Tsuna, Yuni, Reborn, dan juga Hibari. "Tetapi, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku pastikan... Aku akan melakukannya apapun yang akan menjadi kompensasinya..."

"..." Dino hanya bisa terdiam melihat Alaude yang ada didepannya.

"Ada apa Dino-san?"

"Tidak..." Dino hanya menggeleng kearah Tsuna yang memanggilnya. "Aku pernah mendengar jika Primo Cloud Guardian memang mirip dengan Kyouya, tetapi aku tidak menyangka mereka semirip ini..." Alaude yang menatapnya berjalan dan mendekati Dino.

"Jadi kau... Cavallone generasi kesepuluh?" Alaude semakin mendekati Dino. Dan memojokkannya hingga tidak bisa bergerak karena kedua tangannya berada dikiri dan kanan Dino.

"E-eh?"

Tsuna dan juga Yuni hanya bisa memasang wajah terkejut dan juga sedikit memerah. Sementara Reborn hanya bisa tersenyum tipis melihat semua itu.

BRAK!

Terdengar suara seseorang yang mendobrak meja itu, dan orang itu adalah Hibari yang sukses membuat meja yang ada didepannya retak terkena hantaman tonfanya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi..." Hibari mendeathglare semua orang disana. "Kalau kalian tetap disini, kamikorosu..."

"H-hie, Uni ayo kita pergi sa-"

"Sepertinya kau begitu membencinya..." Alaude melepaskan tangannya dari sekitar tubuh Dino dan membuat Dino bisa bergerak bebas kembali. "Atau... Kau cemburu karena aku mendekatinya?" Alaude tersenyum dingin sambil menatap Hibari.

"Siapapun kau... Aku akan menggigitmu sampai mati..." Hibari mengangkat tonfanya dan akan menyerang Alaude. Tetapi, dengan cepat Alaude menahannya, hanya dengan kedua jari telunjuk dan tengahnya (wuidih o.o").

"Kau fikir aku bisa kau kalahkan dengan mudah...?" Alaude masih tersenyum melihat kearah Hibari. "Aku sudah katakan pada saat itu Hibari Kyouya... Aku, tidak akan kalah dari orang lemah..." Alaude membisikkannya setelah menarik tangan Hibari dan membuatnya berada disamping telinga Hibari.

"Cih..." Hibari yang dibuat kesal langsung menyerangnya membabi buta, tidak memperdulikan jika ini adalah ruangan tercintanya yang tidak ingin ia hancurkan sedikitpun. Walaupun sekarang sudah bernasib lain yaitu meja yang tadinya retak hancur berantakan karena pukulan tonfa Hibari yang kedua kalinya yang berhasil dihindari Alaude, lalu bingkai jendela yang patah beserta kacanya yang pecah berkeping-keping karena serangan Alaude yang berhasil mengenai Hibari dan menyebabkannya terluka dibagian tangannya, dan juga beberapa perabotan yang hancur karena pertempuran mereka.

"D-Dino-san bagaimana ini...?" Tsuna hanya bisa jawdrop melihat semua ini. Tidak bisa bergerak, keluar juga tidak karena pintu sudah terkunci akibat lemari yang terlempar kedepannya (buset).

"A-aku juga tidak mengerti Tsuna..."

DHUAR!

Ledakan yang entah darimana sukses membuat 1/3 dindin ruangan Hibari hancur berkeping-keping. Hibari tidak memperdulikannya, tidak memperdulikan luka-luka ditubuhnya, tidak memperdulikan ruangan yang ada disekitarnya. Yang ingin ia lakukan hanyalah membunuh makhluk didepannya ini bagaimanapun caranya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa melukaiku sedikitpun..." Alaude menghentikan serangan Hibari dan menahan tangannya. Memegang dagunya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan sangat tajam dan dingin. "Kalau kau tidak jujur pada dirimu sendiri... Kau akan menyesal Hibari Kyouya..."

"Ceh, apa maksudmu..." Hibari membalas tatapan itu dengan deathglare juga.

"Kau... Menyukainya bukan?"

"Tidak..."

"Kau mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya?"

"...harus aku ulangi?"

"..." Alaude menatap Hibari yang masih bersikeras dengan apa yang dikatakannya. "Baiklah..." Ia melepaskan tangannya dan menatap kearah Hibari sejenak sebelum ia berjalan menjauhinya.

"Kalau begitu, apapun yang aku lakukan padanya tidak ada masalahkan?" Alaude tersenyum dingin sambil menatap Dino yang sekarang ini berada disebelah Tsuna. Tetapi, bagaimanapun Tsuna tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena shock.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan padanya..."

"Bukankah kau tidak perduli padanya?" Alaude berjalan mendekati Dino yang ada didepannya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan...?"

GREP!

Alaude menarik tangan Dino dan mendekatkan wajahnya hingga bibirnya bertemu dan itu artinya Alaude mencium Dino didepan Tsuna dan yang lainnya. Yang mengakibatkan :

-Tsuna yang shock langsung tambah shock dengan nosebleed parah.

-Uni yang hanya membisu sambil menundukkan wajahnya yang sangat memerah karena melihat adegan Yaoi untuk pertama kalinya.

-Reborn hanya bisa mendengus pelan sambil tersenyum.

Dan untuk ketiga pemeran *baca. Pairing* utama kita, berada dalam posisi yang benar-benar panas.

-Dino hanya bisa diam terkejut tidak bisa melakukan apapun karena Alaude masih menciumnya dan tidak mau melepaskannya.

-Alaude tetap mencium Dino walaupun sudah 2 menit berlalu (nafsu amat kek #diborgol)

-Hibari?

BRAK!

Oke, serangan tonfa membuat 1/2 dinding utara ruangan Hibari hancur dan menampakkan para murid yang sepertinya tadi menguping kejadian itu sekarang sebagian ketakutan karena melihat Hibari.

Sebagiannya?

Sebagiannya yang merupakan fujoshi, ternyata sudah pingsan karena melihat adegan pairing beda waktu itu yang setelah 3 menit berlalu masih belum melepaskan ciumannya.

"Kalau kau ingin menunjukkan tontonan seperti itu lagi... Kamikorosu..." Hibari terlihat sangat marah. Urat. Kesabarannya sudah putus dan deathglare sudah dilancarkan beberapa kali lipat dari amarah maksimumnya selama ini.

"Jadi, kau cemburu?" Alaude melepaskan ciumannya, yang berdampak Dino yang hampir mati kehabisan oksigen.

"Tidak..." Hibari masih mendeathglare Alaude. Yang bersangkutan malah tertawa kecil dan menatap Reborn.

"Hei, Arcobalenno..." Alaude menghampiri Reborn dan juga Uni.

"K-kau tidak apa-apa Dino-san?" Tsuna menghampiri 'kakak'nya yang tampak sangat shock dengan apa yang terjadi, tetapi ia mengangguk saja.

"Semua yang aku katakan tadi sudah siap...?"

"Ya, tentu saja..." Reborn menurunkan topi fedoranya.

"S-siap apa Reborn?"

"Selama Alaude ada disini, ia akan menjadi murid Namimori sampai urusannya disini selesai..." Reborn tersenyum tipis. "Dan kau Dino, aku ingin kau yang mengurusnya selama disini... Bagaimanapun, ia bukan orang dari masa ini dan tidak boleh ada yang mengetahuinya..."

Bagaimana dengan murid-murid yang melihat? Yang ketakutan melihat Hibari sudah mengambil langkah seribu, dan yang pingsan tadi, tentu saja masih pingsan.

"A-aku!" Dino hanya bisa menunjuk diri sendiri dan terlihat terkejut. Reborn hanya mengangguk dan menatap Alaude.

"Begitu bukan?"

"Ya..." Alaude melihat Hibari yang sekarang ini terlihat sangat shock dan terkejut. "Kau tidak keberatan bukan Hibari Kyouya...? Aku, akan mencoba merebutnya darimu..." Alaude hanya tertawa kecil dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu melewati mayat-mayat (?) Para fujoshi yang berserakan.

"Dia..." Hibari menatapnya dengan tatapan ingin membunuh tinggal ekstrim.

"A-apa yang sebenarnya direncanakan oleh Reborn..." Tsuna hanya bisa facepalm melihat semua kejadian ini dan tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kejadian seterusnya setelah ini. Intinya adalah : Reborn sudah menambahkan bensin pada segitiga api neraka itu.

"A-aku juga tidak tahu Tsuna..."

**-Corridor Namimori High-**

Semua siswa dan siswi menatap Alaude yang berjalan disana. Semua orang menghindar dan membiarkannya lewat tanpa ada satupun orang yang berani mendekatinya. Alasannya hanya satu : aura dan juga wajahnya, sama seperti seseorang yang ditakuti seantero Namimori.

Yang bersangkutan sendiri tidak memperdulikan semua itu dan hanya menundukkan kepalanya berjalan sampai pada tempat yang sepi.

"A-Alaude-san..." Uni yang ternyata mengikuti Alaude menghampirinya. Alaude berbalik dan melihat kearah Uni dengan tatapan datar. "B-bagaimana keadaan tubuhmu? Kalau ini berhasil berarti tubuhmu..."

"Uhuk, uhuk!" Belum saja Uni menyelesaikan perkataannya, tiba-tiba saja tubuh Alaude ambruk dan hampir saja jatuh jika tidak ada Uni yang menahannya.

"A-Alaude-san!" Uni mencoba untuk melihat keadaan Alaude. Wajahnya terlihat pucat dan nafasnya memburu. Dari mulutnya, darah keluar begitu saja. "H-hentikan ini, aku akan mengirimmu kembali ke masamu! Giotto-sama juga tidak akan setuju-"

"Arcobalenno..." Alaude memutuskan perkataan Uni. "Aku... Tidak butuh perintahmu... Aku tidak akan kembali, itu berarti aku akan disini hingga aku menemukan jawaban semua ini..."

"Kenapa hanya demi dia-"

"Karena dia..." Alaude mencoba untuk bangkit dan menatap Uni. "Karena hanya dia... Yang saat ini ingin aku lihat... Walau dalam bentuk lainnya..."

"Apakah aku harus mengatakan ini pada Di-"

"Tidak..." Alaude memotong kembali pembicaraannya. "Tidak akan ada yang tahu selain aku, kau, dan arcobalenno pamanmu itu... Sekarang, kembalilah ketempat mereka... Mereka akan curiga..."

"Tetapi bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa..." Alaude berdiri dan melihat kearah jendela. "Aku akan menyusulmu nanti..."

"Baiklah..." Uni memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Alaude sendirian. Ketika Uni keluar dari sana, Alaude menyenderkan tubuhnya kedinding dan menghela nafas berat.

"Kau bodoh... Al..."

**...To Be Continue...**

Cio : Cut!

Alaude : *bersiin debu di punggung krn nyender* Tch... Author bodoh, kenapa aku diajak kemari...

Cio : karena gw lagi naksir pairing 4some ini! *tunjukCAD18*

18 : tch... Sudah aku katakan aku tidak suka ikut fficmu author bego...

Cio : trus lw mau karena ada Dino kan? *toel2* takut A-kun ngerebut dia~

18 : tch siapa bilang...

Cio : *masih toel2* jangan malu~

18 : *mau ngegebuk Author*

D : b-beneran Kyouya? Ka-kau rela ke ffic gaje ini karena aku?

18 : ...

Cio : iya tuh D, makanya bawa aja ukemu kesono! *tunjuk kamar pribadi*

18 : ...kamikorosu...

D : oke author, gw berhutang sama lw!

Cio : cukup jadi pelampiasan deathfic gw selamanya dah cukup kok! *lambe2*

A : ...trus kenapa gw disini?

Cio : karena ada yang mau ketemu tuh?

A : siapa?

? : Ou Ara-kun!

A : k-kau!

Cio : ucapkan terima kasihnya nanti aja di chapter 2 ^.^ *lambe2 lagi*

? : bye sensei! *nyeret Alaude*

Cio : yo!

A : b-bodoh jangan tarik-tarik!

Cio : oke minna, silahkan di review! Karena Kozu ma Kiri lagi hiatus jadi sepi nih...

Salam hangat dan kecup dari author~

**...Question for Author...**

-Haruskah gw bikin BtS lagi? ^.^"

-Apakah Dino dijadiin guru aja?

-Apa timelinenya gw skip ke :

a. Rumah Dino

b. Namimori (keesokan harinya~)

Pertanyaan terakhir bakal ngaruh ke jalan cerita selanjutnya jadi tolong dijawab ^.^


	2. New Student, New Teacher, New Problem

_"Ada apa Alaude?" Laki-laki berambut hitam yang sedikit panjang itu hanya tersenyum dan menatap kearah Sang Cloud Guardian Vongola itu. "Sepertinya kau sedang sakit..."_

_"Aku tidak apa-apa..." Alaude hanya bisa menutup matanya dengan sebelah tangan. Kenyataannya, Alaude sedang sakit dan hanya bisa berbaring ditempat tidurnya. "Ada apa kau kemari Bucking Bronco...?"_

_"Kau masih tetap memanggilku seperti itu?" Laki-laki itu mencoba untuk memegang dahi Alaude. "Aku sudah katakan untuk memanggil namaku bukan?"_

_"Jawablah..." Alaude mendeathglare laki-laki itu._

_"I-itu karena kau selalu menyembunyikan sesuatu... Dan aku tahu kalau kau berbohong ketika kau mengatakan kalau kau tidak sakit..." Laki-laki itu hanya bisa menatap Alaude._

_"Kenapa kau sangat perhatian padaku...?"_

_"Karena aku... Mencintaimu Alaude..."_

**Title : **Time Limit

**Rated :** T

**Genre :** Angst/Romance

**Main Pairing : **AxDx18 slight memorial CxA (C=Primo Cavallone :D)

**Disclaimed** :

Time Limit © Me

KHR © Amano Akira

**Warning :** Gaje, OOC, AU, chara death

_Chapter 2, New Student, New Teacher, New Problem..._

_'Jawab aku Dino Cavallone... Kenapa ia bisa begitu mudahnya membuang nyawanya sendiri...'_

_~Alaude-kun~_

"..." Alaude hanya bisa menatap mobil limousin mirip Cavallone yang berwarna hitam itu. Saat ini, ia sedang berada didepan gerbang utama bersama dengan Dino dan juga semua anak buahnya.

"Ada apa Alaude...?"

"Benda keras apa ini...?" Alaude memegang mobil itu dan mencoba untuk mengetuknya, yang tentu saja sangat keras sekali. Ia melihat semua sudut mobil itu, karena memang di zamannya belum ada satupun mobil yang diciptakan bukan?

_"Benar juga, dimasa Primo belum ada mobil..." _Dino hanya bisa menepuk tangannya mengingat semua kenyataan kalau Alaude berasal dari waktu yang berbeda. "Namanya adalah mobil, mungkin... Fungsinya sama dengan kereta kuda dizamanmu..."

"Maksudmu benda besi beroda ini bisa berjalan? Bagaimana dengan kudanya?" Alaude menatap Dino dengan tidak percaya. Dino hanya bisa terkejut sedikit dan tertawa keras. "Apa yang kau tertawakan..." Alaude hanya mendeathglarenya saja.

"Ti-tidak..." Dino menggelengkan kepalanya, masih sedikit tertawa kecil sambil menutup mulutnya. "Aku hanya membayangkan Kyouya yang seperti i-" Dino menghentikan perkataannya, bukan apa-apa tetapi ia tahu kalau dibandingkan dengan orang lain bahkan yang mirip itu benar-benar tidak menyenangkan.

"Ada apa?" Alaude mencoba untuk mencari tempat untuk membuka pintunya. "Aku mirip dengan Hibari Kyouya itu bukan?"

KRAK!

...

Bunyi apa itu?

Ternyata bunyi ganggang pintu yang sukses dipatahkan oleh Alaude. Dan satu kata yang ada dibenak Dino : _sepertinya aku akan meminta Reborn untuk biaya perbaikannya. _Tunggu, sejak kapan Dino memperhitungkan pengeluaran seperti Mammon? Tak ada yang tahu...

"Bagaimana cara membuka pintu ini..." Alaude hanya bisa kebingungan melihat gagang pintu yang ada ditangannya itu.

"Kau bisa masuk dari sebelahku Alaude..." Dino membuka pintu bagiannya dan mengajak Alaude untuk masuk kedalam mobil.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Tenang saja, aku jamin tidak akan apa-apa..." Dino mencoba untuk meyakinkan Alaude yang tidak ingin masuk kedalamnya. "Percayalah padaku Alaude..." Dino hanya tersenyum lebar kearah Alaude.

_"Cobalah untuk percaya pada orang lain Alaude, minimal padaku..."_

_"..." _

"? Alaude-kun?" Dino menatap Alaude yang hanya terdiam melihatnya.

"Tidak apa-apa..." Alaude masuk dan duduk begitu saja didalam mobil. Ia melihat semua sudut didalam mobil itu. "Sama saja dengan kereta kuda..."

"Tentu saja sama..." Dino duduk disebelahnya dan hanya tersenyum saja melihat kelakuannya. "Baiklah Romario... Aku ingin kembali ke markas untuk bersiap-siap..."

"Baiklah Boss..."

**...In Namimori Building...**

Hibari yang ada diruangan itu hanya menatap kearah mobil sang tutor, dan juga semua yang dilakukannya bersama dengan laki-laki yang mirip dengannya itu.

**Hibari's POV**

Tch, aku tidak suka dengannya sejak awal. Pertama kali, ia tidak ingin bertarung denganku dan memanggilku lemah. Dan sekarang, ia malah mengatakan kalau ia akan merebut Haneuma dariku.

Kalau ia ingin mengambil herbivore itu silahkan saja. Aku tidak punya urusan dan juga hubungan apapun dengannya.

...

Tetapi kenapa ingatan itu terus memasuki fikiranku?

Ketika ia mencium Haneuma dan juga perkataan itu...

_"Aku akan merebutnya darimu Hibari Kyouya..."_

Sial, ini semua karena perkataan-perkataan bodoh laki-laki itu. Aku tidak akan memikirkan Haneuma bodoh itu ataupun teman barunya itu.

**End of POV**

Tanpa Hibari sadari, saat ini tatapannya benar-benar mencerminkan kesedihan walaupun ia berusaha untuk menutupinya. Memegang dadanya yang bergemuruh, ia hanya membalikkan badan dan memalingkan pandangannya dari Dino dan juga Alaude.

**...In the Car...**

...

Tidak ada satupun orang yang memulai pembicaraan. Alaude hanya menatap kearah jendela, setelah sebelumnya terkagum-kagum karena melihat 'benda besi beroda tanpa kuda' itu berjalan dengan cepat. Dino hanya melihat kearah Alaude yang sedang menatap kosong kearah luar jendela.

"Ada apa?" Alaude yang sebenarnya sedari tadi menyadari Dino memperhatikannya menatap kearahnya.

"T-tidak..." Dino yang masih mengingat ciuman 3 menit itu hanya menggeleng dan tidak bisa bertatapan langsung dengan Alaude. "Hanya saja, kenapa kau berada dimasa kami? Dan urusan apa yang kau katakan belum selesai itu?"

"Haruskah aku menjawabnya?" Alaude menatap Dino, dan tidak mengatakan apapun. Dino merasa kalau Alaude tidak mau mengatakan semuanya pada Dino, belum. Ia hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum kearah Alaude.

...

Lagi-lagi kesunyian menyelimuti tempat itu. Tidak ada yang berniat bertanya atau menjawab pertanyaannya.

_'Aku mencintaimu Alaude...'_

_'Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu...?'_

_'Aku tidak bisa mencintaimu... Kita berdua sama-sama laki-laki...'_

_'Aku tidak akan mencintai orang lain selain kau... Meskipun orang itu memiliki wajah yang sama denganmu...'_

"...ude...Alaude...Alaude-kun?" Alaude menatap kearah Dino yang memanggilnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Kita sudah sampai..." Dino hanya tersenyum kearah Alaude dan menatapnya.

"Baiklah..." Setelah ia keluar dari pintu yang dibukakan Dino karena takut Alaude akan merusakkan pintu lagi. Disana, mereka tiba disebuah manshion yang memang dibuat oleh kelompok Cavallone di Jepang karena seringnya mereka pergi ke Jepang untuk keperluan misi.

"Selamat datang di markas Cavallone..." Dino hanya tersenyum sambil menghela nafas puas melihat Alaude yang sudah sampai dikediamannya. "Anggap saja rumah sendiri..."

"Hn..." Alaude hanya diam dan berjalan kesekeliling untuk melihat keadaan disana. Melihat beberapa lampu taman dan benda-benda aneh yang tidak pernah ia lihat di zamannya.

"Ahaha..." Dino hanya tertawa kecil melihat Alaude yang sekarang ini seperti anak kecil yang baru saja melihat benda-benda itu. Memang benar, Alaude tidak pernah melihat benda-benda itu. Makanya ia seperti anak kecil yang senang melihat benda-benda itu.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan..." Dino yang keasikan tertawa tidak sadar Alaude sudah berada didekatnya dengan borgol yang ada ditangannya.

"T-tidak, hanya saja kau terlihat senang sekali melihat benda-benda itu..." Dino sedikit gugup tetapi tetap tertawa kecil.

"Apakah itu aneh...?" Alaude hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya dan tidak menatap Dino. Dino menyadari kalau saat itu wajah Alaude memerah.

"Ahaha..." Dino tertawa lebih keras lagi membuat Alaude hanya bisa terdiam menatapnya. "Tidak-tidak... Itu tidak aneh kok..." Dino menghapus air mata yang keluar karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

"..." Alaude bukannya marah atau menyerang Dino, ia hanya diam menatap Dino. Sedikit terkejut, raut wajahnya langsung memerah sedikit dan melembut. Ia benar-benar tidak habis fikir kenapa Dino bisa begitu mirip dengan laki-laki itu.

"Ngh..." Alaude memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut lagi. Ia benar-benar merasa mual.

"Alaude-kun, kau tidak apa-apa!" Dino mencoba untuk menangkap Alaude. Wajahnya terlihat pucat dan juga nafasnya memburu seperti saat itu.

_"Alaude kau tidak apa-apa...!"_

"A...l..." Alaude menatap kearah Dino, tetapi ia tersadar dan melepaskan pegangan Dino walaupun badannya terasa sangat lemah. "A-aku tidak apa..."

"Tetapi kau seperti akan ambruk..."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit lelah..." Alaude menolak ketika akan dibantu oleh Dino. "Jangan menganggapku orang lemah..."

"Baiklah..." Dino mengangkat tangannya dan mempersilahkan Alaude melakukan apapun. "Tetapi kau harus istirahat oke?" Alaude hanya mengangguk tanpa mengatakan ataupun menatap Dino.

**...Alaude's Room (Guest Room)...**

_..._

_"_Ugh..." Alaude hanya bisa membenamkan kepalanya diatas bantal. Keringat dingin bercucuran dikepalanya dan wajahnya terlihat pucat saat itu. Lagi-lagi ia merasa pusing dan juga lemas saat itu.

"Sial..." Ia hanya bisa menutup matanya dan mencoba untuk tidak menghiraukan sakit yang terasa dikepalanya. Tetapi tiba-tiba sebuah tangan yang besar mengelus rambutnya. _"Siapa..."_

"Sudah kuduga kau sakit..." Suara itu, walaupun samar Alaude mencoba untuk membuka matanya. Ia tidak bisa terlalu jelas melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Tetapi sentuhan hangat dan nyaman itu, ia pernah merasakannya. "Istirahatlah... Jangan memaksakan dirimu..."

"...ya..."

"Aku akan meninggalkanmu untuk beristirahat..." Orang itu yang semula duduk diatas ranjang Alaude mencoba untuk bangkit dan meninggalkan Alaude untuk beristirahat. Tetapi, tangan Alaude langsung mencengkram tangannya, tidak mengizinkannya untuk pergi.

"...Jangan pergi..." Alaude tetap tidak membuka matanya dan hanya mengigau. "...jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, Al..."

...

"..." Laki-laki berambut kuning blonde, Dino sang Don Cavallone hanya bisa terdiam mendengar nama itu. "Al...? Alfonso Cavallone...?" Dino yang tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari Alaude hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Ia mengusap kepala Alaude dengan lembut dan duduk disebelah Alaude kembali.

"Tenang saja..." Dino tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Alaude. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu..."

**...Dinner Time...**

"..." Alaude membuka pintu menuju keruangan makan itu. Ia melihat Dino yang sudah duduk disalah satu tempat yang ada disana, sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Romario.

"Ah, malam Alaude-kun..." Dino yang melihat Alaude masuk kedalam ruangan itu hanya tersenyum dan berdiri. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa..."

"Kalau kau masih pusing, bagaimana kalau kau dikamar saja? Aku akan menyuruh pelayan membawakan makanan ketempat-" Dino menghentikan perkataannya ketika Alaude mendeathglarenya.

"Jangan menganggapku anak kecil..."

"Kau seusia dengan Kyouya kan? Kalau begitu kau masih anak kecil..." Dino tertawa kecil dan melihat Alaude.

"Maksudmu bocah itu?" Alaude menatap Dino yang sedang menatapnya. "Jangan samakan aku dengan anak kecil sepertinya... Walaupun seperti ini usiaku 22 tahun..."

...

"Seumur denganku...?" Dino menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan Alaude hanya mengangguk. "Kau bukannya berusia 16 tahun?"

"Apakah aku pernah mengatakan seperti itu?"

"..." Dino masih belum menangkap semua perkataan Alaude. "Heee! Kukira kau seumuran dengan Kyouya!"

"Kau..." Alaude sudah siap dengan borgol miliknya dan akan menyerang Dino.

"M-Matte!" Dino menaruh tangannya didepan badannya mencoba untuk menghentikan Alaude yang akan menyerangnya. "S-soalnya kau terlihat lebih muda dariku..."

...

"Itu karena kau yang cepat tua bodoh..."

"Jahatnya..." Dino langsung pundung mendengar perkataan Alaude yang langsung menusuk kedalam hatinya. Tetapi ia hanya tertawa dan menggaruk dagunya. Lagi-lagi Alaude hanya bisa terdiam dan seburat garis merah terlihat di pipinya.

_"...Al..."_

"Boss, ada telpon dari Reborn-san..." Romario datang dengan membawa telpon tanpa kabel. Dino yang sedang tertawa langsung menatap Romario dan mengambil telpon itu.

"Ya Reborn, ada apa?" Alaude yang melihat kearah Dino melihat telpon yang dipegang oleh Alaude.

"Apa ini...?"

"A-Alaude, aku tidak bisa mendengar Reborn..." Dino hanya bisa gugup melihat Alaude yang sangat dekat didepannya. "Bisa kau ulangi Reborn?"

...

"A-apa?" Dino terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Reborn dan hanya bisa jawdrop mendengarnya. Apapun yang dikatakan oleh Reborn, pasti tidak bagus.

**...Namimori Chuu...**

"B-begitulah, Alaude-kun akan menjadi murid baru di kelas ini..." Bahkan guru yang mengajar dikelas itu bergidik ngeri melihat laki-laki yang mirip dengan sang ketua komite disiplin itu berdiri didekatnya. Walaupun ia tidak melakukan apapun yang membahayakannya, kalau tatapan orang bisa membunuh pasti sekarang sang guru akan terbunuh karena tatapan dingin Alaude.

Dan kau tahu apa?

Ternyata Alaude ditempatkan dikelas yang sama dengan Hibari dan juga Ryouhei. Terlihat Hibari yang menebarkan suasana horror dikelas itu. Ditambah dengan aura Alaude yang memang sudah sangat menusuk, bahkan aura terang milik Sasagawa Ryouhei yang selama ini menetralkan suasana kelas itu sekarang seperti angin yang berlalu begitu saja.

"Kenapa kau ada disini herbivore...?" Hibari hanya bisa menatap Alaude yang sangat parah sekali karena ditempatkan ditempat duduk yang ada disebelah Hibari karena memang tidak ada tempat lain selain disana.

"Herbivore? Jadi Carnivore sepertimu tidak pernah menang sekalipun dari orang yang kau sebut harbivore?" Alaude hanya bisa membalas deathglare yang dilancarkan Hibari.

"B-Baiklah kita akan mulai..." Sang guru melihat pertempuran deathglare dari dua orang Carnivore paling ganas itu dan tidak berani untuk memulainya. "M-maaf Alaude-kun... Hibari-san..."

"Apa!" Hibari dan Alaude melancarkan deathglare secara bersamaan dan menyebabkan sang guru saat itu juga dibawa kerumah sakit karena pingsan.

"Maaf sensei, aku terlambat to the extre...me..." Ryouhei yang terlambat datang ke kelas hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat suasana kelas yang lebih mirip markas Mukuro yang bernama Kokuyou Land daripada kelas. "Ada apa ini?"

"Sasagawa Ryouhei/Sun Guardian decimo Vongola, kenapa kau baru datang!" Alaude dan Hibari membentak Ryouhei bersamaan. Ryouhei hanya bisa bingung dan melihat kearah Hibari dan Alaude.

"Aku kesiangan to the... Extreme?" Ryouhei melihat kearah Alaude. "Haaa, Kau kan-!"

Dengan teriakannya yang membuat kesabaran kedua skylark itu habis, Ryouhei terkapar dengan luka dimana-mana dan bersimbah darah.

"Jangan membuat keributan..."

Anak-anak yang lainnya hanya bisa bergidik ngeri melihat kedua orang itu dan kasihan melihat Ryouhei yang sudah seperti mayat-mayat yang tidak berbentuk lagi.

BRAK! DHUAK! PRANG! DOR (?)! MEONG! (?)

Suara itu terdengar didepan ruang kelas, membuat semua anak sweatdrop dan jawdrop mendengarnya.

...

Sunyi sejenak, pintu terbuka dan muncullah sesosok makhluk (?) Bersimbah darah dan juga terhuyung-huyung. Melewati begitu juga mayat (?) Ryouhei yang belum tersentuh sama sekali.

"S-selamat pagi semuanya..." Suara itu, walaupun bentuk (?) Orang itu tidak karuan, tetapi ia sudah bisa menebak siapa orang itu. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Don Cavallone, Dino.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Haneuma..." Hibari yang masih memegang tonfanya hanya bisa mendeathglare Dino yang ada didepan.

"Kau tidak tahu?" Alaude menatap Hibari dengan tatapan datar. "Dino akan menjadi guru disini mulai hari ini..."

"Eh, Dino-san akan mengajar? Itu benar-benar mengejutkan to the extreme!" Ryouhei yang sudah bangkit dari kubur dan sembuh langsung seperti film-film kartun pada umumnya itu berteriak kembali dan menyebabkan sebuah tonfa dengan pengait dan juga duri yang ada di borgol itu menancap kembali di kepalanya.

Anak-anak lain sweatdrop+jawdrop melihat keadaan Ryouhei,

Dino ikut-ikutan sweatdrop melihat tingkah Alaude, Hibari, dan juga keadaan mengenaskan dari Ryouhei.

"Y-yah..." Dino berusaha untuk tenang dan tersenyum didepan kelas. "Namaku adalah Dino Cavallone, mungkin kalian sering melihatku berada di Namimori..."

"Ya, bukankah kau kekasih Hibari-san?"

"E-eh, siapa yang mengatakan itu?" Dengan wajah memerah, Dino hanya bisa menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut yang lebay.

"Bukannya memang begitu?"

"Kukira juga begitu..."

"Dan sekarang, kau tidak mengakui kalau Dino adalah kekasihmu yang berarti kau menyukainya..." Alaude hanya bisa menyilangkan tangannya dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Kamikorosu..." Hibari mengangkat tonfanya dan siap menyerang semua murid yang ada disana. Tetapi, Dino langsung menghentikannya dan menahan tangannya. Tumben ia tidak tergelincir ataupun melakukan apapun yang ceroboh padahal saat ini anak buahnya tidak ada disekitarnya.

"Baiklah, perkenalanku belum selesai _Hibari-san..."_ Dengan penekanan nama keluarga dan embel-embel -san, Dino menunjukkan sifat tidak membedakan Hibari dengan murid-murid lainnya. "Baiklah, Sasagawa Ryouhei... Kembali ketempat dudukmu..."

"Ha-i~ Dino-san..."

"Panggil aku sensei disini Sasagawa Ryouhei..." Dino hanya bisa tersenyum lembut sambil memakai kacamata bacanya tanpa bermaksud apapun.

JLEB!

Seakan terkena panah diseluruh hati siswi-siswi yang ada disana, penampilan Dino saat itu benar-benar mengenai hati mereka dan otomatis membuatnya menjadi guru tertampan di Namimori saat itu.

"Baiklah..." Dino yang hanya bisa bingung dengan kelakuan semua muridnya itu hanya tersenyum menyebarkan pesonanya yang sangat mengganggu iman itu. "Aku ulangi lagi, namaku adalah Dino Cavallone. Sebenarnya aku hanya akan mengajarkan matematika pada kalian... Tetapi, entah kenapa wali kelas kalian memintaku untuk menggantikannya, maka sekarang aku akan menjadi wali kelas kalian untuk sementara..."

_"Itu karena kedua Carnivore skylark itu..."_

"Baiklah, sekarang bagaimana kalau kita mulai pelajarannya?" Dino tersenyum lembut kembali membuat siswi-siswi disana larut kembali didalam pesona sang Don Cavallone. "Alaude-kun, Hibari-san tolong hentikan pertempuran deathglare yang kalian lakukan..."

"..." Alaude hanya bisa diam melihat Dino. "Baiklah..."

"...tch..."

**...Tsuna's Class...**

"Juudaime, apa yang terjadi kemarin sebenarnya?" Gokudera yang duduk didepan Tsuna menghampirinya dan mencoba untuk mendapatkan informasi tentang kehancuran ruangan Hibari. "Pasti orang yang nekat yang bisa menghancurkan ruangan si karnivore itu!"

"S-sebenarnya Gokudera-kun..."

"Hei Tsuna!" Yamamoto yang baru saja dari luar langsung menghampiri Tsuna dengan terburu-buru. "Oi, Hayato-koi!"

"J-jangan memanggilku seperti itu didepan Juudaime Yakyuu Bakka!" Wajah Gokudera terlihat memerah karena panggilan Yamamoto. Ia hanya bisa tertawa melihat kelakuan kekasihnya itu.

"A-ada apa Yamamoto-kun?"

"Kau tidak akan percaya hal ini..."

"Tentang kedatangan Cloud Guardian Primo?" Tsuna menebak-nebak apa yang ingin dikatakan sang Rain Guardian.

"Hm? Memang ia datang? Bagaimana mungkin..." Yamamoto hanya bisa tertawa ringan. "Apakah ia sedang berlibur kemari lagi setelah bermain mafia roleplay ketika itu? Kuharap Asari-san juga ada disini..."

_"Kau masih menganggap ini permainan mafia!" _Tsuna dan juga Gokudera hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat betapa polosnya jawaban Yamamoto. Yang bersangkutan malah tidak menyadarinya.

"Ah itu tidak penting... Kau tahu-"

"Tentang Dino yang menjadi penjaga Alaude selama disini?" Saat itu jika saja mereka tidak berada di sekolah dan ia membawa pedangnya, ingin sekali ia menebas kepala Tsuna yang memotong pembicaraannya. Tunggu, sejak kapan Yamamoto menjadi sadis? Tidak ada yang tahu... (Lagi?)

"Bukan... Dino-san menjadi wali kelas di kelas Hibari-san..."

...

Terdiam...

Tsuna dan Gokudera mencoba untuk mencerna kata-kata dari Yamamoto, dan mendapatkan kesimpulan kalau yang dikatakan Yama adalah : Dino selain menjadi penjaga Alaude selama disini, ia juga menjadi guru di kelas Hibari.

"Apa?"

**...Lunch Time...**

...

Saat ini di atap Namimori, berkumpullah semua anggota Vongola+sang Don Cavallone. Mereka sedang menikmati makan siang mereka dan tentu saja Alaude juga ikut dengan mereka. Hibari? Ia memang tidak ikut makan siang itu, tetapi ia berada ditempat paling tinggi di atap itu.

"A-ano Alaude-san..." Tsuna sedikit ketakutan melihat Alaude. Mendengar namanya disebut Alaude melirik kearah Tsuna dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ada apa Decimo Vongola..."

"T-tidak..." Walaupun Alaude tidak mengatakan atau melakukan apapun, Tsuna sudah bisa merasakan aura yang bisa membuatnya berkeringat dingin.

"Jangan terlalu kaku dengannya Tsuna..." Dino hanya bisa tertawa melihat sang adik terlihat gugup berbicara dengan Alaude.

"I-Iya..."

...

Setelah itu semua melakukan kegiatan makan seperti biasa.

Tsuna sedang memakan bentonya bersama dengan Yamamoto dan Gokudera.

Yamamoto mencoba untuk menyuapi sushi kepada sang Hayato-koi tercinta (aih mesranya~ #didinamit).

Gokudera mencoba untuk memakan sandwichnya dengan muka yang memerah dan menghindari suapan Yamamoto yang sebenarnya ia tolak karena malu.

Haru sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Hana.

Ryouhei mencoba untuk mengganggu acara makan Gokudera juga dan membuatnya menerima suapan penuh cinta dari Yamamoto.

Dino hanya bisa tertawa dan memakan makanan yang ia beli dari kantin Namimori.

"Hm?" Dino melihat Alaude yang hanya diam tidak memakan makanannya. Atau bisa dibilang, ia seperti kesusahan memakannya. Semua makanannya berceceran diluar kotak bento itu. "Alaude, kau tidak memakan makananmu?"

...

Alaude mencoba untuk mengambil daging yang ada dikotak itu tanpa memperdulikan perkataan Dino. Tsuna dan yang lainnya hanya melihat kearah Alaude. Mencoba mengambilnya dengan sumpit, tetapi gagal.

Mencoba lagi...

Gagal...

Mencoba lagi...

Gagal...

...

Men-

"Tch..." Alaude mengeluarkan borgolnya dan akan menghancurkan semua bento beserta lantai atap Namimori itu (lah kenapa?).

"E-eh jangan lakukan itu Alaude!" Dino mencoba untuk menghentikan Alaude.

_"Ia tidak bisa menggunakan sumpit ya..." _Satu kesimpulan yang diambil semuanya.

"Benda ini merepotkan..." Alaude hanya bisa mendeathglare sumpit yang ada diatas kotak itu. Sesuatu yang tidak berguna...

"B-bagaimana kalau aku mengajarimu Alaude-san...?" Tsuna maju dengan takut-takut, dan Alaude hanya mengangguk.

"..." Dino melihat Alaude yang terlihat bingung melihat Tsuna yang mengajarinya dengan takut-takut. "Hei Alaude, katakan aaaa..."

"? Aaaa...?" Alaude yang langsung menghadap kearah Dino dan sebuah karage sukses disuapkan oleh Dino kedalam mulut Alaude menyebabkan semua orang disana terkejut dan wajah mereka memerah.

"Kalau kau mengatakannya dari awalkan aku bisa membelikanmu sandwitch saja..." Dino hanya terkekeh pelan dan melihat Alaude yang wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Kau, sudah kubilang jangan-"

"Buka mulutmu lagi..." Dino menunjukkan sebuah telur dadar yang dijepit dengan sumpit.

"..." Menuruti kata Dino, Alaude membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan Dino menyuapinya lagi.

"Anak baik..." Dino menepuk-nepuk kepala Alaude, dan seperti sedang menepuk-nepuk anak anjing. Mungkin kalau dilihat di komik, muncul kuping anjing beserta ekornya ditubuh Alaude.

"..." Alaude yang menyadari itu langsung mendeathglare Dino. "Jangan menganggapku anak kecil..."

"M-maaf!"

_"Ternyata sama saja dengan Hibari-san..." _Lagi-lagi mereka memikirkan satu hal yang sama. Dan hanya bisa tertawa melihat kearah mereka.

...

Hibari melihat semua itu dengan tatapan kesal. Entah karena semua itu keadaan menjadi ribut dan membuatnya tidak bisa tertidur, atau karena ia cemburu melihat Dino dan Alaude yang terus bersama.

_"Aku cemburu padanya...?"_

_..._

_"Tidak..." _Hibari hanya bisa merebahkan tubuhnya lagi dan menatap langit.

_"Tetapi... Rasa sakit ini..."_

_"Aku benar-benar tidak menyukai ini..." _Lagi-lagi ia tidak menyadari kalau lagi-lagi ia menunjukkan raut wajah yang sedih melihat semua yang terjadi antara Dino dan Alaude.

**...Primo's Time...**

"Primo!" G terlihat terburu-buru masuk kedalam ruangan Giotto. Saat itu Giotto sedang menatap kearah jendela, tepatnya kearah langit. "Alaude dia-"

"Ia tidak ada dimanapun bukan...?" Giotto tidak menatap G dan tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari luar.g hanya mengangguk pelan mendengar perkataan Giotto. "Dia... Ada di zaman Decimo..."

"Zaman Decimo tetapi-!"

"Aku tahu G..." Giotto hanya bisa menatap sang storm guardian sekaligus tangan kanannya itu. G mendekati Giotto dan menemukan sang Primo Vongola sedang tersenyum sedih, setetes air mata tampak terlihat disudut matanya.

"Primo..."

"M-maaf..." Giotto hanya bisa memaksakan tawanya dan menghapus air matanya. "Aku... Aku hanya tidak ingin kehilangan seseorang lagi..."

"..." G hanya menatap sang boss dan menepuk kepalanya dengan pelan. "Kau boleh menangis jika hanya ada aku Primo... Tidak perlu membohongi dirimu..."

...

"Maaf...G..." G hanya bisa membiarkan Giotto memeluknya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada G.

**...Cavallone HQ (Decimo Time)...**

"Benar-benar hari yang melelahkan..." Dino hanya merenggangkan tangannya saja sambil sedikit menguap. Ia melihat kearah Alaude yang sepertinya sedikit lemas dan wajahnya memucat kembali seperti pada malam itu. "Alaude... Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"...aku tidak apa-apa..." Alaude tidak mendeathglare ataupun menatap Dino. Dino menghela nafas panjang melihat kelakuan Sang Primo Cloud Guardian itu. Tetapi, ia ingat sesuatu yang ditemukannya kemarin setelah makan malam.

"Ah, aku menemukan ini ditempat penyimpanan..." Dino memberikan selembar foto yang dimasukkannya kedalam bingkai kaca. Sebuah gambar Alaude yang entah darimana ia dapatkan, bersama seorang laki-laki berambut hitam sedikit panjang yang mirip dengan Dino. "Sepertinya ini dibuat oleh seseorang... Dan aku yakin pertama kali merasa pernah melihatmu dari lukisan ini."

"Kenapa kau memiliki benda ini..." Alaude hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya saja memegang lukisan itu.

"Aku menemukan ini di selipan buku yang ada dikoleksi buku-buku lama Cavallone..." Dino tersenyum kearah Alaude. "Satu-satunya buku yang masih terawat walaupun terlihat lapuk karena dimakan usia... Buku milik Primo Cavallone, Alfonso Cavallone... Ia yang bersama denganmu inikan Alaude-kun...?"

...

Tidak ada jawaban dari Alaude.

"Alaude...?" Dino menundukkan kepalanya untuk melihat Alaude yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

PRANG!

Tiba-tiba bingkai itu pecah dan Alaude langsung berlari meninggalkan Dino yang kebingungan dengan sifatnya itu.

"Alaude, kau kenapa!"

Dino berlari mengejar Alaude dan mencarinya diseluruh sisi ruangan di markas Cavallone itu. Disaat seperti ini, ia sangat menyesal kenapa membuat markas sebesar ini.

Sementara Alaude hanya bisa berlari dan terhenti ketika merasakan kepalanya berdenyut hebat. Ia tidak menghiraukannya, ia terus berlari hingga tak sanggup lagi bahkan untuk berdiri sekalipun.

"..." Alaude hanya bisa diam, wajahnya terlihat sangat sedih. Memukul dinding yang ada disampingnya dengan sebelah tangan, dan sebelah tangannya lagi menutupi matanya. "Kenapa... Kau tidak muncul disaat seperti ini... Al..."

**...**

Sangat susah untuk menemukan Alaude, sampai akhirnya ia melihatnya disudut korridor yang ada diruangan utama. Lututnya menyentuh lantai, dan ia tampak memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut kembali untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Alaude!" Dino berteriak dan melihat kearahnya. Alaude yang mendengarnya langsung menoleh dan melihat Dino. Tetapi tubuhnya sudah tidak cukup kuat untuk mempertahankan kesadarannya.

"Kenapa..." Alaude hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya ketika Dino menghampirinya. "Kenapa ia harus meninggalkanku begitu saja... Kenapa ia bisa begitu saja membuang nyawanya hanya karena aku..."

"...Alaude..."

"Aku tidak suka ia melakukan itu..." Alaude berusaha untuk tidak berteriak dan hanya mencengkram tangan Dino. "Jawab aku Dino Cavallone... Kenapa ia bisa begitu mudahnya membuang nyawanya sendiri..."

"...itu..."

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengannya... Aku hanya ingin mendapatkan jawaban dari semua ini...hanya...itu..." Kata-kata itu terucapkan sebelum akhirnya ia tidak bisa lagi menahan kesadarannya, dan tidak sadarkan diri begitu saja. Dino segera menangkan tubuh Alaude sebelum jatuh ketanah dan melihat keadaannya.

"Sebenarnya... Apa yang terjadi...?"

**...TbC...**

Cio : Cut... *hiks*

All crew : *hiks*...

Dino : kenapa semuanya nangis...? *masih meluk Alaude*

Alaude : lepasin gw bego... *muka merah*

18 : sepertinya kau menyukai ketika memeluk dan menyuapinya ya D...? *deathglare cemburu on*

D : E-Etto Kyouya...

18 : aku tidak mau berbicara lagi denganmu... *buang muka*

D : Kyonyon~ ~(TДT~) *ngacir ngejer 18*

18 : masa bodo...

A : ...

? : Ara-kun~! *nepok pala Alaude*

A : jangan panggil gw kaya gitu Al bego...

C (Primo Cavallone) : jangan begitu ^_^" giliranku masih lama, jadi sedikit cemburu melihatmu dengan Dino...

A : biarkan saja... *cuek*

C : jahatnya Σ (˚Д ˚")

Cio : udah-udah jangan tengkar! Gimana kalau putar Behind the Scenenya? ^_^

All : oke sensei!

**...Behind the Scene...**

**Scene 1 (Flash Back CA)**

_"Kenapa kau sangat perhatian padaku...?"_

_"Karena aku... Tahu kau sedang mengandung anakku Alaude..."_

_..._

_Krik... Krik... Krik..._

_"Kau mau kubunuh ya...?"_

Cio : ga perlu repot-repot Alaude... Gw yang bakal mempercepat kematian Al di VnG...

C : *mojok*

Cio : makanya! Di warning kaga ada MPREG lw seenaknya nambahin dialog!

C : kan cuma pengen panjangin Flash backnya doang... Sampe skarang gw belum muncul... Cman jadi bayangan doang di flash back...

Cio : ntar lw juga muncul! Udah g usah protes!

**Scene 2 (In front of the Limo?)**

"..." Alaude hanya bisa menatap mobil limousin mirip Cavallone yang berwarna hitam itu. Saat ini, ia sedang berada didepan gerbang utama bersama dengan Dino dan juga semua anak buahnya.

"Ada apa Alaude...?"

"Kenapa isi mobilmu semuanya boneka...? Dan doujinshi D18...?" Alaude yang sudah membuka pintunya hanya bisa menatap isi mobil yang ada didepannya dan membaca-baca doujinshi H-Yaoi yang ada disana.

"Karena itu hobiku!"

Cio : *ambil dinamit Gokudera*

59 : Oi author bego apaan-!

Cio : *lempar ke mobil limo D*

*meledak*

Cio : siapin mobil baru yang bebas dari doujinshi, dan juga boneka-boneka itu... S-e-k-a-r-a-n-g... Atau-

All : B-baiklah sensei... *angguk-angguk ngeri*

D : gyaaa! Semua koleksi doujinshiku! *mojok*

A : *sibuk baca buku yang berhasil diselamatkan*

**Scene 3 (Welcome to Cavallone HQ)**

"Baiklah..." Setelah ia keluar dari pintu yang dibukakan Dino karena takut Alaude akan merusakkan pintu lagi. Disana, mereka tiba disebuah manshion yang memang dibuat oleh kelompok Cavallone di Jepang karena seringnya mereka pergi ke Jepang untuk keperluan misi.

_"Alasan aja tuh sensei... Padahal aslinya cuman mau ngerekam adegan buat D18 disini..." (Dino)_

_"Jadi ini toh markasnya pembuatan M-rated D18..." (Alaude)_

_"Aku lapar..." (Enzio)_

_"...boss ternyata tampan juga..." (What! Romario!)_

Cio : *lemparin semuanya dari gedung bertingkat 100*

All : gyaaaaaa!

Cio : lw kira gw ga tau apa yang lw pikirin! Kalau gw emang pengen bikin adegan lemon kenape, lw juga seneng kan D?

D : kok bisa tau!

Cio : Alaude, gw punya banyak banget koleksi rated-M D18 kalau mau lw bisa minta habis take! Jangan difikirin sekarang bego!

A : ...bagaimana bisa tahu...?

Cio : tenang aja Enzio, tuan lw itu walaupun bego gitu tetep perhatian sama elu ga mungkin ga dikasih makan!

E : _kok tau...?_

Cio : dan gw ga nyangka kalau lw ngejaga Dino karena ada maunya! *nunjuk2 Romario*

R : k-kok dia bisa tahu!

All crew : _serem... Sensei mirip nenek sihir..._

Cio : *deathglare ke semua crew* *iket diatas api juga* siapa yang berani bilang gw nenek sihir... *evil smirk*

All crew : kok bisa tahu!

Cio : semua fikiran kalian ketulis bego!

All : iya juga ya... *sweatdrop*

**Scene 4 (Sickness or Nafsuness xD)**

"Aku akan meninggalkanmu untuk beristirahat..." Orang itu yang semula duduk diatas ranjang Alaude mencoba untuk bangkit dan meninggalkan Alaude untuk beristirahat. Tetapi, tangan Alaude langsung mencengkram tangannya, tidak mengizinkannya untuk pergi.

Ketika orang itu menoleh, Alaude langsung mencium dan mendorongnya keatas tempat tidur. Masih menciumnya dengan sangat dalam dan memainkan lidahnya, satu per satu kancing Dino dilepas oleh Alaude dan-

18CCio : *ahem*

AD : e-eh?

Cio : 3 kesalahan lw yang berat...

C : pertama adegan ini buat di M-rated...

18 : kedua, bahkan author ga nulis tu adegan di skenario dia...

Cio : ketiga, lw itu lagi sakit bukan lagi nafsu!

C18 : dan terakhir... Kalian mengambil keputusan yang salah karena berani ciuman didepan kami...

A : *cman diem tapi keringet dingin* *18 siap tonfa didepan dia*

D : e-etto nii-chan... Matte...

C : beda ffic, beda lagi... Disini gw bukan nii-chan elo, tapi senior elo bego! *siap cambuk*

DA (deviant art dong!) : ...sensei...?

Cio : untuk kali ini gw pura-pura ga liat~ *siul2*

C18 : siap-siaplah kalian berdua *evil smirk*

**Scene 5 (sorry, I'm forget...)**

"Sasagawa Ryouhei/Sun Guardian decimo Vongola, kenapa kau baru datang!" Alaude dan Hibari membentak Ryouhei bersamaan. Ryouhei hanya bisa bingung dan melihat kearah Hibari dan Alaude.

"Aku kesiangan to the... Extreme?" Ryouhei melihat kearah Alaude. "Haaa, Kau kan-!"

Dengan teriakannya yang membuat kesabaran kedua skylark itu habis, Ryouhei terkapar dengan luka dimana-mana dan bersimbah darah.

Kameraman : eh tunggu sensei!

Cio : paan!

Kameraman : gw lupa pencet play tadi :P

Cio : gitu doang... A18 ga papa kan diulang?

A18 : *angguk*

Ryouhei : ...gimana nasib gw? *babak belur beneran*

**Take 2 Scene 5**

"Sasagawa Ryouhei/Sun Guardian decimo Vongola, kenapa kau baru datang!" Alaude dan Hibari membentak Ryouhei bersamaan. Ryouhei **yang sudah memiliki sedikit luka di tubuhnya **hanya bisa bingung dan melihat kearah Hibari dan Alaude.

"Aku kesiangan to the... Extreme?" Ryouhei melihat kearah Alaude. "Haaa, Kau kan-!"

Dengan teriakannya yang membuat kesabaran kedua skylark itu habis, Ryouhei terkapar dengan luka dimana-mana dan bersimbah darah.

Cio : eh tunggu-tunggu!

Kameraman : apaan sensei?

Cio : posisi lw sama Hibari kebalik Alaude, harusnya lw kekanan, hibari ke kiri! Ulang!

Ryouhei : Kyo...kugen... *dah sekarat*

**Take 50 scene 5**

"Sasagawa Ryouhei/Sun Guardian decimo Vongola, kenapa kau baru datang!" Alaude dan Hibari membentak Ryouhei bersamaan. Ryouhei **yang udah hampir sakaratul maut **hanya bisa bingung dan melihat kearah Hibari dan Alaude.

"Aku kesiangan to the... Extreme?" Ryouhei melihat kearah Alaude. "Haaa, Kau kan-!"

Dengan teriakannya yang membuat kesabaran kedua skylark itu habis, Ryouhei terkapar dengan luka dimana-mana dan bersimbah darah.

Cio : oi, kenapa senjata kalian berdua ketuker bego! *tunjuk A pake tonfa 18 pake borgol*

A18 : eh iya...

Cio : ulang!

Kameraman : sensei! Ryouhei dibawa kerumah sakit katanya karena semua tulang dia remuk n lukanya parah banget!

Cio : eh? Kenapa bisa kaya gitu?

All : _ya iyalah... Digebukin dua skylark sampe 51 kali..._

**...End BtS...**

Cio : *swete* ternyata banyakan kegajeannya yang di ni crita...

Kozu : baru sadar lw?

Cio : Kozu lw dah balik!

Kozu : bukannya lw yang ngorbanin gw buat makan Mystery X food di fandom Persona series... -_-" kufikir aku melihat taman bunga saat itu...

Cio : oke, saatnya menjawab pertanyaan!

Kozu : jangan ngalihin pembicaraan!

**...Review and Answer!...**

**Hiragami Tsukumo : **_ini udah di update~ *guling2 juga*_

**Tachikawa Yuzuki : **_gyaaa! Makasih juga buat reviewnya 3 gw bakal selalu semangat to the Extreme!_

**Kurea Cavallone : **_cuman sekali-sekali kok jadi ukenya Alaude xD soalnya Alaude lebih keras kepala dari Kyouya xD #tonfa'ed dan semua permintaan anda sudah dikabulkan (_ _)_

**Nakyo Hibasawa : **_iya, karena balik ke masa itu dia jadi kaya begono, ntar alasan kenapa dia gitu dijelasin di chapter-chapter selanjutnya kok~ masalah gmn dia contact2an ama si Reborn+uni juga~_

**Rui Arisawa : **_jawabannya yang ketiga x3 ntar dijelasin pas Alaude ngontact si Reborn + Uni. Trus pemisahan di, ke itu emang karena gw g ada waktu merbaikinnya lagi :(. Iya xD ane lupa julukan pake huruf besar xD dan ini updatenya~_

**CursedCrystal : **_dikirain BtS ane garing *malu* Alaude emang good kisser x3 *ditampol borgol* Al jadi sakit karena *piiiip* dan ini updatenya~ xD_


	3. Misunderstanding

_"Alaude..."_

_..._

_"Maafkan aku..."_

_..._

_"Apa yang perlu aku maafkan...?"_

_"Kau tidak marah padaku...?"_

_"Kenapa aku harus marah padamu?"_

_"Aku akan menikah bulan depan..."_

_..._

**Title : **Time Limit

**Rated :** T

**Genre :** Angst/Romance

**Main Pairing : **AxDx18 slight memorial CxA (C=Primo Cavallone :D)

**Disclaimed** :

Time Limit © Me

KHR © Amano Akira

**Warning :** Gaje, OOC, AU, chara death

_Chapter 3, Misunderstanding_

_'Apakah tidak apa-apa...? Kau ingin bersamanya kan?'_

_~Alaude-kun~_

"Bagaimana keadaannya boss?" Romario memasuki kamar Alaude. Disana Dino sedang menunggu disebelah tempat tidur Alaude.

"Dokter mengatakan kalau ia tidak apa-apa..." Dino terlihat sagat cemas melihat keadaan Alaude. "Tetapi tidak mungkin ia tidak apa-apa... Sudah dua kali aku melihatnya seperti ini..."

...

"Boss, kenapa anda begitu perhatian dengannya?"

...

"Eh?" Dino melihat kearah Romario yang menanyakan hal itu. "Maksudmu?"

"Yah, Boss memperlakukannya sejak pertama kali datang seakan-akan dia adalah Kyouya-san..." Romario hanya mengangkat bahunya bingung dengan kelakuan Dino akhir-akhir ini.

"Benarkah? Aku hanya merasa kalau ia membutuhkan seseorang saat ini..." Dino hanya menatap Alaude. "Dan entah kenapa aku juga merasa hanya aku yang bisa menghiburnya..."

...

"Kau tidak jatuh cinta padanya bukan boss?"

"Eh?"

**...Cavallone HQ...**

...

Mata abu-abu itu tampak membuka dan melihat sekelilingnya. Alaude hanya bisa menutup sebelah matanya dengan sebelah tangan. Mencoba untuk memperkecil cahaya lampu yang masuk kedalam mata.

"Lagi-lagi..." Alaude mengacak rambutnya sedikit dan mencoba untuk bangkit. Tetapi ia menyadari seseorang memegangi tangannya. Mencoba untuk mendapatkan kesadarannya sepenuhnya, ia melihat orang yang ada disampingnya itu. Dino yang menunggui Alaude malah tertidur disamping tempat tidur Alaude.

"..."

_'Dasar bodoh... Menungguiku, kau sendiri akhirnya sakit...'_

_'Ahaha... Tetapi syukurlah kau sudah sehat Alaude...'_

_'Dasar bodoh...'_

Hanya diam, ia melihat kearah tangan Dino yang memegang tangannya. Ia menatap perban yang dililitkan ditangannya, dan darah yang tampak diperban itu.

"Dia..."

"Ah, kau sudah sadar?" Suara itu mengejutkan Alaude dan membuatnya mengalihkan tatapan Dino keorang itu. Romario datang membawakan minuman disana.

"Kau..."

"Namaku adalah Romario, aku adalah tangan kanan dari Dino-sama..." Romario hanya tersenyum kearah Alaude dan menaruh minuman disebelah tempat tidur Alaude.

"Ah boss sedang tidur..." Romario hanya menghela nafas, menaruh selimut kecil dipunggung Dino. "Kalau kau ingin meminumnya, tidak apa-apa... Ini adalah minuman kesukaan Kyouya-san..."

Alaude melihat kearah minuman itu.

"Apa ini..."

"Nama minuman itu Latte..." Romario hanya memberikan gelas itu pada Alaude karena melihat sepertinya ia tertarik dengan minuman itu.

"..." Alaude meminum latte itu. "Rasa ini... Kopi?"

"Ya, Kyouya-san suka minuman manis... Tetapi Latte adalah kopi yang diberikan krim putih diatasnya, dan diberikan bubuk cokelat diatasnya..." Romario tersenyum melihat minuman itu. "Hanya kopi itu yang bisa ia minum..."

"..." Alaude melihat kearah Dino yang tertidur. "...ia... Tidak suka manis bukan?"

"Bagaimana anda bisa tahu?"

"..." Alaude menutup matanya sejenak. "Hanya... Ia benar-benar berlawanan dengan seseorang..."

_'Ada apa dengan wajah bodohmu itu?'_

_'T-tidak hanya saja black coffee ini-'_

_'...bukankah kau selalu meminum ini denganku?'_

_'T-tetapi kalau tanpa gula...'_

_'...kau... Tidak suka minuman pahit kan?'_

_'E-eh bagaimana kau tahu?'_

_'Hh...'_

_"_Alaude-san?" Romario melihat Alaude yang sedikit melamun dan tidak fokus dengan pertanyaannya. "Anda tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya..." Alaude menaruh kembali minuman itu. "Tetapi, aku tidak suka minuman manis..."

"Ah begitu ya..." Romario hanya bisa tersenyum dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya sedikit. "Kalau begitu kau ingin aku membawakan sesuatu Alaude-san?"

"Black Coffee... Tanpa gula..." Romario hanya mengangguk dan akan berjalan kearah luar. Alaude menatap kesamping tempat tidurnya, menemukan sebuah bingkai yang ia pecahkan sekarang sudah benar, walaupun ada retakan karena hanya di lem saja.

"Hei..." Alaude melihat kearah Romario yang belum sempat keluar. "Apakah dia yang..."

"Ah, foto itu... Ya, Boss yang memperbaikinya... Walaupun tangannya sedikit terluka ketika mengumpulkan pecahan itu." Romario hanya tertawa kecil mengingatnya. "Jangan difikirkan..."

**...Namimori Chuu...**

"Jadi, jika kita bagi hasil integral dari bilangan ini lalu kita kalikan hasil..." Dino yang sedang mengajar dikelas Alaude, Hibari, dan Ryouhei sedang menerangkan pelajarannya.

Dan benar-benar keajaiban selama 1 minggu Dino mengajar, Hibari sama sekali tidak pernah membolos dari pelajaran di kelasnya. Saat ini, ia melihat kearah depan. Bukan memperhatikan pelajaran tetapi memperhatikan sang guru yang juga tutornya itu, Dino Cavallone.

Sepertinya hari ini ada yang berbeda dari sang tutor. Ia seakan-akan menahan sakit, yang entah ia dapatkan dari mana. Dan tentu saja lukanya tampak jelas ditangan kanannya. Ia menatap tajam kearah Alaude yang duduk disebelahnya.

_'Apakah luka itu disebabkan olehnya...?'_

_'...'_

_'Kenapa aku malah khawatir padanya! Tidak Hibari Kyouya, kau tidak menyukainya...'_

"..maka dengan begitu kita dapatkan hasil..."

PRAK!

Tiba-tiba spidol yang dipegang Dino terjatuh begitu saja. Dino terlihat masih menahan sakit, dan tangannya bergetar. Alaude yang melihat itu tersadar dari lamunannya dan terlihat terkejut.

"Ada apa sensei?" Salah satu anak melihat kearah Dino.

"T-tidak apa-apa baiklah kita lanjutkan-" Dino tiba-tiba tersentak ketika Alaude menarik tangan Dino. "A-Alaude apa yang kau-!" Belum saja Dino mencoba menghentikan Alaude, Hibari sudah ada disebelah Alaude tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan..." Alaude melihat kearah Hibari.

"Harusnya aku yang mengatakan hal itu..." Hibari mendeathglare Alaude yang ada didepannya. "Haneuma masih harus mengajar..."

"Aku tidak perduli..."

.

.

.

"Lepaskan tangannya..."

.

.

.

"Tidak akan..." Suasana disana semakin panas, bahkan anak-anak yang lainnya tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari mereka bertiga. "Apa kau tidak melihat kalau tangannya terluka...?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa Alau-"

"Aku yang akan membawanya..." Kata-kata Hibari membuat Dino terkejut.

"Bagaimana kalau biarkan Dino-san yang memilih kalian?" Ryouhei yang melihat mereka hanya bisa memberikan masukan, sedangkan kedua skylark itu menatapnya dengan tajam.

...

Mereka melihat kearah Dino yang mulai berkeringat dingin karena itu. Dino langsung menari tangan Hibari dan Alaude keluar kelas.

"U-uhm etto..." Dino melihat kearah Alaude dan Hibari. Ia menyadari sesuatu dengan Alaude. Tatapannya yang sejenak terekjut melihat Alaude menjadi melembut. "Maaf Kyouya, sepertinya kali ini aku bersama Alaude dulu..."

"..." Hibari melepaskan tangannya dan menundukkan kepalanya. "Pergi saja sana..." Hibari hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dan memalingkan badannya meninggalkan Dino dan Alaude.

"Kyou-" Dino memegang tangan Hibari dan Hibari langsung menepisnya.

"Kau... Pergilah..." Hibari berjalan kembali, masuk kedalam kelas. Dino hanya bisa melihat kearah Hibari dan hanya diam.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi ke ruang kesehatan..." Dino mencoba untuk tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Alaude.

"Apa tidak apa-apa...?" Alaude melihat kearah Dino yang ada disampingnya.

"Hm?"

"Kau sebenarnya ingin bersama dengannya bukan?" Alaude hanya menghela nafas panjang mendengarnya.

"Tidak apa-apa..." Dino hanya tertawa pelan mendengar Alaude. "Lagipula kau itu tidak pernah jujur, jadi aku harus memperhatikanmu dengan lebih teliti..."

"Eh?"

**...Infirmary...**

"Shamal, aku pinjam beberapa obat dan juga perban!" Dino membuka pintu dan melihat kearah ruang kesehatan. Tetapi tidak ada siapapun disana. "Kemana dia..."

Alaude duduk diatas tempat tidur disana, setelah mengambil perban dan juga obat merah.

"Kemarikan tanganmu..."

"Eh?" Dino melihat Alaude yang duduk disana.

"Aku akan mengobatinya..." Dino hanya mengangguk dan duduk didepan Alaude. Alaude hanya diam dan membuka perban lama Dino. Beberapa luka sayatan terlihat ditangannya, sepertinya cukup dalam. Sebenarnya dia sendiri masih belum cukup sehat untuk berada disekolah. Tetapi, jika terlihat lemah bukan Alaude namanya.

"Baiklah, sudah cukup..." Alaude yang sudah selesai mengganti perban milik Dino hanya menatap kearah tangan yang sudah terbalut perban itu.

"Sekarang, bagaimana kalau kau yang diobati Alaude?"

"Apa maksudmu..."

**...Corridor...**

"..." Suasana disana cukup sepi karena bel baru saja berbunyi beberapa saat yang lalu. Ditambah dengan aura menusuk dari sang ketua komite disiplin. Ia berjalan kearah kelas Tsuna dan membuka pintunya.

"H-Hie, Hibari-san kenapa ada disini!" Tsuna yang sedang berbincang dengan Gokudera dan Yamamoto terkejut melihat Hibari yang menebarkan pesona horrornya.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi..." Hibari hanya diam dan berdiri disamping Tsuna masih menebarkan pesona horror yang sekarang membuat Tsuna berkeringat dingin. "Temani aku, dan jangan banyak tanya..."

"E-Eh ba-baiklah..."

**...Infirmary...**

"Apa maksudmu...?"Alaude masih bingung dengan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut sang Don Cavallone itu.

"Tubuhmu masih kurang sehat..." Dino menatap Alaude dengan tatapan cemas. "Kau harus istirahat..."

"Tidak... Aku tidak sakit..."

"Kalau kau tidak beristirahat, aku yang akan memaksamu..."

"Apa hakmu untuk memaksaku?"

"Entah apa yang terjadi, kau sedang sakit parah dan aku tahu itu..."

"Walaupun aku sakit parah, aku tidak akan mau beristirahat..."

"..." Dino melihat kearah Alaude. Ia berdiri dari tempatnya dan mendorong Alaude keatas tempat tidurnya dan menahan bahunya agar ia tidak bergerak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan..." Alaude hanya bisa melihat Dino dengan wajah yang sangat memerah, tetapi tetap berusaha untuk tenang.

"Aku tidak akan bergerak sebelum kau tidur..." Dino menatap Alaude dengan tatapn serius.

"Aku bisa saja memukulmu dibagian yang terluka..."

"Coba saja... Aku yakin sekarang badanmu sangat lemah..."

"... Lepaskan aku... Atau kubunuh kau..."

"Coba saja..." Dino hanya tersenyum dan menatap Alaude dengan senyuman tipis.

**...Corridor...**

Saat ini, Tsuna seakan-akan sedang dibawa oleh penjaga neraka menuju kedalam gerbang neraka. Aura gelap terpancar dari orang disampingnya. Semua orang menghindari mereka berdua, bahkan para guru.

"A-ano Hibari-san..." Tsuna memberanikan diri menatap kearah orang yang ada disampingnya itu. Tetapi, yang ia dapatkan malah tatapan dingin dan tajam darinya.

"Ada apa herbivore..."

"E-Etto..." Wajah Tsuna sudah mulai memucat karena melihat tatapan itu semakin gugup karenanya. "K-kenapa Hibari-san menyuruhku menemanimu ke ruang kesehatan?"

"Jangan banyak tanya..." Hibari dan Tsuna berhenti didepan ruangan kesehatan dan akan membuka pintunya.

_"... Lepaskan aku... Atau kubunuh kau..."_

_"Coba saja..."_

"E-eh itukan suara Dino-san...?" Tsuna hanya bisa terdiam mendengar suara Dino itu. Dan ia mulai merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri, karena aura gelap Hibari semakin terasa. _'Sepertinya akan terjadi hal yang buruk...' _

"Bagaimana kalau kita urungkan niat-"

GREEK!

Hibari yang tidak mendengar kata-kata Tsuna karena memikirkan suara Dino dan Alaude didalam hanya membuka pintu geser itu.

Dan yang ia lihat adalah Dino yang berada diatas Alaude, menahan tubuh Alaude dengan tangannya, dan jarak mereka amat sangat dekat.

...

Ia hanya bisa mundur dan tidak mengatakan apapun. Mencoba untuk menahan emosinya, Hibari hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya.

"H-Hibari-san..." Tsuna mencoba untuk melihat keadaan Hibari. Sementara Alaude menatap kearah Hibari yang ada didepan pintu.

"Bocah itu..."

"E-eh?" Dino yang tidak sadar langsung menatap kearah pintu. Menemukan Hibari yang langsung berlari sambil tetap menundukkan kepalanya.

"H-Hibari-san!"

"Kyouya!" Dino berlari dan melepaskan tangannya dari Alaude. Mencoba untuk mengejar Hibari yang ada disana.

...

Saat ini Tsuna hanya berdua dengan Alaude yang bangkit dari tempat tidur itu.

"A-ano... Alaude-san..."

"Ada apa..."

"K-kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Tsuna.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan hal itu?"

**...Rooftop...**

Hibari menundukkan kepalanya dibelakang pintu menuju keatap. Mencoba untuk menghalangi pintu itu agar tidak ada orang yang bisa masuk kesana. Mencoba untuk memeluk lututnya, ia menundukkan kepalanya.

_"Kyouya! Buka pintunya...!"_

"..."

_"Kyouya, kau salah paham... Aku tidak melakukan apapun dengan Alaude..."_

_"..."_

_"Kyouya... Jawab aku..."_

"...pergilah... Biarkan aku sendiri..."

"_Tetapi Kyouya..."_

"...kumohon Haneuma... Aku tidak apa-apa, dan hanya ingin sendiri..."

_"..."_

Tidak ada suara apapun dari luar. Hibari hanya bisa terduduk dan menunduk, mencoba untuk memikirkan semua yang ia lakukan.

_'Aku benci...'_

_'Aku benci perasaan ini... Kenapa dadaku sakit...'_

_'Aku tidak suka melihatnya bersama dengan orang itu...'_

_'Apakah benar...'_

_'Apakah benar kalau aku mencintainya...?'_

_'Apakah benar aku cemburu pada herbivore itu...?'_

Hibari hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya, menutup matanya mencoba untuk berfikir tentang semua yang ia rasakan. Ia tidak menyadari, sesosok laki-laki yang memiliki flame berwarna orange itu tersenyum lembut dan menghampirinya.

Wujudnya tidak terlalu tampak, hanya senyumannya yang terasa familiar yang terlihat disana. Mencoba untuk memegangnya, ia menunduk dan menatap Hibari.

_'Kau... Cloud Guardian Vongola Decimo...?' _

Suara itu, membuat Hibari tersentak dan menatap kearah depannya. Orang itu, memiliki senyuman yang sama hangatnya, memiliki wajah yang mirip dengan orang itu, dan juga warna flame yang sama dengan orang itu.

Mencoba untuk tetap tenang dan tidak tampak terkejut meskipun sekarang ini ia benar-benar tidak bisa berfikir bagaimana orang itu bisa ada disana.

"Siapa kau..."

Orang itu tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Hibari. Kehangatannya juga sama, tidak ada yang berbeda dari orang yang ada didepannya itu.

"Namaku... Alfonso Cavallone..."

**...TbC...**

Cio : cut!

C : akhirnya! *Ngilangin flame dari sekitar dia*

18 : ... *cuman diem*

A : jangan berisik... *masih cemburu*

C : kenapa c: kau cemburu Ara-kun~?

A : dalam mimpimu Al... *ngelengos*

C : ternyata Kyouya lebih manis daripada Ara-kun ; w ; dia lebih bisa diajak ngomong...

18 : *frown*...

D : *deathglare* jangan coba-coba deketin dia... Kan lw dah ada bagiannya... 18-kun itu punya gw!

18 : sejak kapan aku mau denganmu...

D : k-kejam! *mojok*

C : *sweatdrop* Ara-kun cemburu karena aku mengelus kepala 18-kun?

A : terserah kau mau melakukan apa... Aku tidak perduli...

Cio : C-kun, kenapa lw tambahin adegan elus kepala? Di skenario ga ada kok...

C : o-oh i-itu...

A : *deathglare* oh begitu... *smirk* silahkan kau pergi saja dengan bocah itu! *ninggalin C*

C : A-kun, jangan marah T_T *ngelonyor nyari A*

18 : herbivore...

D : aku tidak akan melakukan hal aneh kalau jadi dia... *ngerangkul pundak 18*

18 : *ahem* kukira kau melakukan hal aneh di UKS...

D : t-tentu saja tidak, itu tuntutan skenario kok...

Cio : oh iya D-san, kenapa yang ditahan bahunya? Kan di skenario yang ditahan selimutnya habis lw selimutin A-kun...

D : e-eh itu...

18 : *deathglare* jangan deketin gw lagi... *pergi*

D : kyonyon! TToTT *ngacir juga*

Cio : :P oke, sekarang saatnya BtS!

**...Behind the Scene...**

**Scene 1 (Flash Back CA 2)**

_"Alaude..."_

_..._

_"Maafkan aku..."_

_..._

_"Apa yang perlu aku maafkan...?"_

_"Kau tidak marah padaku...?"_

_"Kenapa aku harus marah padamu?"_

_"Aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkan kunci borgolmu di WC..."_

_"... Kubunuh kau..."_

Cio : kalau kau mengubah naskah lagi... Aku akan menyuruhmu membersihkan toilet...

C : t-tidak terima kasih...

**Scene 2 (Mandagora?)**

"Kau..."

"Namaku adalah Romario, aku adalah tangan kanan dari Dino-sama..." Romario hanya tersenyum kearah Alaude dan menaruh minuman disebelah tempat tidur Alaude.

"Ah boss sedang tidur..." Romario hanya menghela nafas, menaruh selimut kecil dipunggung Dino. "Kalau kau ingin meminumnya, tidak apa-apa... Ini adalah minuman kesukaan Kyouya-san..."

"Apa ini?"

"Teh Mandagora..." Jawab Romario santai, dan diserup oleh Alaude.

"Enak... Dari tumbuhan apa?"

"Tumbuhan Mandagora... Yang tumbuh dibawah lantai Guilotine..." Jawab Romario santai, sedangkan Alaude sudah kabur muntah-muntah.

Cio : kenapa sih!

A : lw gila! Gw g mau minum minuman horror yang dah kecampur ma darah!

Cio : tapi kata lw enakkan!

A : itu karena gw g tau!

D : gw juga jadi korban... *roh keluar dari mulut*

27 : gyaaa! Sensei, D-san ambruk!

A : dan sekarang lw bilang itu gpp...

Cio : gw ubah jadi Latte aja deh...

**Scene 3 (This Photo...)**

"Hei..." Alaude melihat kearah Romario yang belum sempat keluar. "Apakah dia yang..."

"Ah, foto itu... Ya, Boss yang memperbaikinya... Walaupun tangannya sedikit terluka ketika mengumpulkan pecahan itu." Romario hanya tertawa kecil mengingatnya. "Jangan difikirkan..."

"Tentu aja gw pikirin..." Alaude mengeluarkan deathglare kearah Dino. "Kenapa malah foto-foto pas gw mandi! Dapet darimana coba!"

D : *glek* *pura-pura tidur*

C18A : *deathglare* Dino/Haneuma...

D : E-etto... Dapat dari sensei...

Cio : tapi lw yang minta kan?

D : t-tapi!

C : ada yang lain g? Gw minta dong... *bisik*

D : barter atuh...

C : nih! *tunjuk gambar 18 lagi pake bikini* eksklusif dari limited edition Fujoshi Magazine...!

D : oke gw ambil...

A18 : *deathglare* *siap tonfa & borgol*

C : ini saatnya plan B...

D : hah? Plan B?

C : kabur!

D : *ditarik kabur*

All : *swete*

**Scene 4 (The Answer...)**

"Jadi, jika kita bagi hasil integral dari bilangan ini lalu kita kalikan hasil..." Dino yang sedang mengajar dikelas Alaude, Hibari, dan Ryouhei sedang menerangkan pelajarannya.

"Woi sensei bego, ada yang salah tuh perkaliannya!" Suara yang bahkan mengalahkan suara indah Squallo.

Squallo : VOOOI!

Terdengar disalah satu meja. Dino hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"Kalau begitu, kau bisa menerangkannya?"

"Baiklah..." Orang itu berjalan dan maju kedepan. "Jadi, integral ini kau akarkan dengan bilangan yang ini, lalu kau integralkan lagi hasil bilangan ini dengan yang ini lalu..."

-2 jam kemudian-

"Hasil akhir dari penjumlahan ini kalian..." 2 jam berlalu, ia belum selesai mengerjakan soal itu. Semua orang cuman bisa sweatdrop.

-5 jam kemudian-

"Dan kemudian perkalian hasil ini kau harus jumlahkan dengan akar-"

Cio : woi stop-stop! Ini bukan crita cuman buat pelajaran doang! Siapa sih lw!

Mina : lw lupa sama gw!

All : Sho Minamimoto dari fandom game sebelah!

Cio : pantes aja... Math-Freak kaya lw yang ngerjain... *sweatdrop*

Mina : lw bilang apa! *pake toa*

Cio : *pake toa lebih keras* Ga usah pake toa kale!

Mina : *swete*

Cio : dah! Gola Mosca ancurin aja tuh orang! *ditendang fans Minamimoto*

Gola : Roger... *OMG sejak kapan dia bisa ngomong!*

**Scene 5 (kissing 1)**

"..." Dino melihat kearah Alaude. Ia berdiri dari tempatnya dan mendorong Alaude keatas tempat tidurnya dan menahan bahunya agar ia tidak bergerak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan..." Alaude hanya bisa melihat Dino dengan wajah yang sangat memerah, tetapi tetap berusaha untuk tenang.

"Aku tidak akan bergerak sebelum kau tidur..." Dino menatap Alaude dengan tatapn serius. Alaude yang melihat tatapan itu tiba-tiba langsung ngeblush karena wajah Dino yang tampan itu.

"Kalau begitu... Aku akan membuatmu memintaku melepaskannya..." Alaude melingkarkan tangannya keleher Dino dan mendorongnya hingga mulut mereka bersentuhan.

Sangat lama...

Sangat lama...

Dan hebatnya tidak ada perlawanan dari-

18 : *deathglare*

Narator : *glup* *kabur*

D : k-kyouya!

18 : kau menikmatinya D? *evil smirk*

D : i-itu...

18 : gw g bakal ganggu lagi... Terserah lw deh... *ngelengos pergi*

D : 18! TTATT *kabur ke 18*

Cio : tumben C ga marah ' 'a

Kru : dah pingsan sndiri di pojokan ' 'a

Cio : woi bawa ke RS! Dah sekarat itu!

**Scene 6 (Kissing 2)**

_'Kau... Cloud Guardian Vongola Decimo...?' _

Suara itu, membuat Hibari tersentak dan menatap kearah depannya. Orang itu, memiliki senyuman yang sama hangatnya, memiliki wajah yang mirip dengan orang itu, dan juga warna flame yang sama dengan orang itu.

Mencoba untuk tetap tenang dan tidak tampak terkejut meskipun sekarang ini ia benar-benar tidak bisa berfikir bagaimana orang itu bisa ada disana.

"Siapa kau..."

Orang itu melihat kearah Hibari yang sedang (beracting) menahan tangis. Wajahnya langsung memerah dan menunduk, memegang tangannya.

"Ayo kita kawin lari..."

"Eh!" Hibari belum sempat melawan, orang itu sudah menggendong dengan bridal style menculik Hibari.

D : *dobrak pintu* balikin dia...

C : hooo~ bukankah kau sudah menyakitinya dengan mendekati A-kun?

D : gw ga maksud bego... Lagipula 18-kun ga mau sama lw!

18 : yang bilang gw nolak dia siapa...

D : k-kyouya...!

18 : ga papa, bawa aja gw tinggalin aja tuh orang...

D : kyouya TTATT jangan marah atuh...

18 : bodo... *dibawa pergi C-kun*

D : ga marah sama C-kun? *masih nangis liat A*

A : masa bodoh... *nyerup teh ma Fong* ntar juga balik...

C : jahatnya... *niat bikin cemburu*

18 : sukses juga balas dendam... *evil smirk sukses bikin D cemburu*

**...End BtS...**

**...Review and Answer!...**

**Tachikawa Yuzuki : **_saya malu stiap kali liat review anda :/D makasih ya~ ini update-annya~_

**Kurea Cavallone : **_soalnya di jaman primo (yang kuno jamannya) ga ada mobil, jadi bingung pas liatnya xD, gw juga kok... Pasti ga bakal bolos deh... *ngehayal*, iya nih kyonyon ngaku aja susah banget D: *ditonfa*, makasih ^w^_

**Nakyo Hibasawa : **_eh karena menurut ane alaude mirip sama Kyonyon yang biasa bukan TYL O_O"_

**Rui Arisawa : **_iya tuh, kasihan Ryouhei kena tabok dua skylark xD dan masalah Haru, itu salah tulis harusnya Kyoko =w=" *salah mulu!*_

**CursedCrystal : **_ahahaha xD saya videonya disembunyiin ma A-kun+18-chan~ xD jadi ga bisa deh *plak!* _

**Rst : **_masalah itu sabar aja *kufufufu~* pasti dijelasin~ harusnya ratednya T ya ' 'a_


	4. Arrived

_'Itu terserah padamu...'_

_'Kenapa kau tidak melarangku?'_

_'Aku sudah katakan kalau aku tidak mencintaimu...'_

_'Apakah karena calon istriku?'_

_..._

_'Apakah karena calon istriku adalah adik kandungmu?'_

**Title :**Time Limit

**Rated :** T

**Genre :** Angst/Romance/Humor

**Main Pairing :** AD, D18, C18, CA

**Disclaimed :**

Time Limit © Me

KHR © Amano Akira

**Warning :** Gaje, OOC, AU, Chara death, Humor awal sampe tengah, angst nyempil2 dan akhir2 (?)

Chapter 4, Arrived

Alaude menatap ke arah langit-langit. Ia baru saja tersadar dari tidurnya dan sekarang baru mengumpulkan semua kesadaran sepenuhnya. Ia mengejapkan matanya, dan menemukan dirinya masih terbaring di ruang kesehatan Namimori.

"Aku merasa lemah," Alaude menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba untuk bangkit sambil tetap memegang kepalanya. Ia menatap ke arah sofa yang ada didepannya, menemukan sosok Don Cavallone itu tertidur masih dengan laporan-laporan dan juga kacamata bacanya. Laporan baik untuk sekolah maupun urusan mafia.

"Uwaaa, ia fikir ini kantor pribadinya ya," terdengar suara yang asing dari luar ruangan. Masuklah seseorang yang memiliki potongan rambut mirip G maupun Gokudera Hayato, dan berjenggot, "kalau seperti ini bisa-bisa tidak ada siswi yang masuk kemari..."

"Kau sudah sadar?" Shamal, yang baru saja kembali ke ruangan kesehatan melihat Alaude yang terbangun, "sudah 3 jam kau pingsan," Alaude menatap kearah Dino yang masih terlelap, "Cavallone itu sedang beristirahat... Jadi, aku bisa memulainya?"

"Memulai apa?"

"Menerangkan keadaanmu," Shamal menghela nafas panjang dan membaca hasil pemeriksaan Alaude, "kerja jantungmu terkadang tiba-tiba berhenti, aliran darahmu juga, dan menyebabkan asupan darah keotak menjadi jelek. Itulah yang menyebabkan kau sering mengalami pusing yang tidak tertahankan..."

"Memang ada apa dengan semua itu..."

"Memang aku tidak tahu cara mengobati penyakitmu," Shamal menghela nafas panjang dan menatap ke arah Alaude, "tetapi, meskipun kau menyembunyikan kenyataan kalau umurmu tidak akan panjang karena penyakit ini, jangan paksakan dirimu. Meskipun tujuanmu hanya mencari Cavallone primo itu..."

"Bagaimana kau tahu hal itu?"

"Aku yang memberitahunya..." Reborn yang tiba-tiba muncul melihat kearah Alaude hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin.

"Memang apa hakmu untuk memberitahukan hal ini pada orang lain...?"

"Dan apakah kau juga punya hak untuk melarangku memberitahukan masalah ini pada orang lain?" Mata bertemu mata, mereka berdua melancarkan serangan deathglare terbaik mereka satu sama lain.

"Hei hei, kau mau Cavallone ini bangun dan mendengar semua rahasiamu? Kalau tidak, kalian boleh bertengkar di luar saja..." Shamal menggaruk kepalanya sambil menutup sebelah matanya. Sebenarnya, alasan sebenarnya adalah untuk menghindarkan kehancuran lebih parah dari ruangannya. Tetapi, sepertinya alasannya cukup untuk menghentikan pertarungan mereka berdua.

Aa.

"Apa yang membuatmu yakin aku akan mempercayai semua kata-katamu," Hibari tampak merebahkan dirinya diatas atap. Di depannya, sosok seorang lelaki berambut hitam dengan tatto dileher itu tampak hanya tersenyum melihat kearah Hibari, "kau bilang, kau sudah mati dan apakah sosokmu yang aku lihat sekarang adalah hantu?"

"Bisa dibilang seperti itu," Alfonso Cavallone, sosok hantu yang muncul didepan Hibari itu tampak tertawa kecil. Tawa yang mirip dengan Dino, membuat Hibari terdiam melihatnya, "aku memberikan sebagian jiwaku kedalam cincin Vongola milik Alaude, dan sekarang kau kenakan..."

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu?"

"Karena aku ingin selalu mengawasinya," Al tampak merebahkan dirinya di sebelah Hibari. Entah kenapa, Hibari tertarik untuk mendengarkan semua yang diceritakan dan akan diceritakan Al, "ketika ia menggunakan kekuatannya untuk kembali kemasa ini, maka saat itu aku juga akan datang kemasa ini..."

"Apakah kau sama dengan Haneuma itu?"

"Hm," Al menatap Hibari yang saat ini menatapnya. Walaupun mata Al berbeda dari Dino, tatapan matanya sama dengan Dino, "mencintai Cloud Guardian Vongola? Jawabannya iya."

"Kenapa kalian bisa sebegitu miripnya. Wajah, dan juga sikap..." Hibari masih tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Al, "Apakah semua pemimpin Cavallone seperti kalian?"

"..." Terdiam sejenak melihat ke arah Hibari dengan tatapan terkejut. Tetapi, ketika itu ia terkekeh pelan, mendekatkan tubuhnya dan mencium dahi Hibari, "salahkan Cloud Guardian Vongola yang selalu membuat kami mengenal arti cinta yang sebenarnya..."

Terkejut dengan aksi ciuman didahi yang mendadak, wajah Hibari tampak memerah dan memegangi dahinya. Sedetik kemudian aura gelap langsung menyelimuti Hibari, dan tonfa sudah siap ditangannya.

"E-eh?"

"Beraninya kau..."

Aa

"Ia benar-benar tidak memperdulikan Primo!" G, Storm Guardian Vongola Primo tampak kesal, menyilangkan tangannya dan berdecak, "seharusnya ia tahu, dengan menghilangnya Spade ia tidak bisa melakukan ini pada primo!"

"Masalah pergantian Secondo, pekerjaan yang menumpuk, penghianatan Spade, dan menghilangnya Alaude kemasa Decimo..." Knuckle, Sun Guardian Vongola Primo tampak hanya menghela nafas dan menatap kearah G, "itu sangat mempengaruhi kesehatan primo. Ia bisa saja tertekan karena semua itu..."

"Yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang adalah tidak menambahkan masalah yang dapat menjadi fikiran untuk primo..." Ugetsu Asari, Rain Guardian Vongola Primo itu hanya bisa diam dan menutup matanya.

"Ada apa denganku?" Suara itu membuat semua yang ada disana menoleh dan menemukan sang Don Primo Vongola tersenyum dan berdiri dihadapan mereka.

"Primo, kau tidak apa?"

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa G..." Giotto tersenyum menatap tangan kanannya yang tampak khawatir dengannya. Seseorang tampak juga berjalan dibelakangnya sambil tersenyum kearah mereka semua. Membuat semuanya terkejut dan menatap sang don Vongola lagi.

"Primo, anda..."

**...**

"Kyouya-kun, kumohon hentikan! Aku memang tidak bisa disentuh atau dilihat kecuali denganmu yang memakai cincin Vongola!" Al tampak panik dan mencoba menghindari semua serangan yang dilancarkan Hibari, "serangan itu bisa membunuh-" melayangkan tonfa, Hibari tidak mendengarkan kata-kata Al.

"Yang mengizinkanmu menciumku siapa, dasar pedophil..."

"A-aku tidak sengaja, kau mirip sekali dengan Alaude-kun, dan tanpa sadar aku menciummu!" Al menghindar sekali lagi karena serangan Hibari. Merasa semua yang ia katakan tidak didengar, ia menghela nafas dan menghentikan gerakan Hibari dengan cambuk yang ada ditangannya, "kau bisa menyentuh dan melihatku. Begitu juga denganku Kyouya-kun... Lagipula ini hanya sementara, setelah synchronisasiku dengan dunia ini semuanya akan melihatku..."

"Apa urusanku, lepaskan aku..."

"Tidak sampai kau mendengar dan membantuku..." Al tersenyum dan menatap kearah Hibari.

**...**

Reborn tampak berada diatas pohon yang bisa menghadap kearah kelas Hibari. Tampak disana tidak ada sosok Hibari dan hanya ada Alaude. Tampak juga Dino yang mengajar dikelas Hibari seperti biasanya. Ketika asik melihat semua itu, Uni tampak mencoba untuk menghampiri Reborn.

"Paman Reborn..."

"Ada apa Uni...?" Reborn tidak melihat Uni dan masih menatap kearah kelas Hibari.

"Beberapa orang ingin bertemu dengan anda," Uni tampak tersenyum tipis dan menunjuk kebeberapa orang yang ada dibawah pohon, yang membuat Reborn tersenyum dan turun dari pohon itu.

"Ini semakin menarik..."

**...**

"Reborn, maaf membuatmu menunggu lama!" Tsuna berlari menuju ketempat Reborn yang sudah menunggunya sedari tadi. Reborn tampak diam dan tersenyum dibalik bayangan topi fedoranya.

"Santai saja dame-Tsuna, aku akan pulang terlebih dahulu," Reborn tertawa kecil sembari membalikkan badannya akan pergi dari sana, "kau bisa berjalan-jalan terlebih dahulu..."

Tsuna, Gokudera, dan Yamamoto hanya bisa diam dan bengong. Tidak seperti biasa Reborn menyuruh mereka bersantai. Dan mereka hanya bisa merinding dan pucat.

"Aku malah menjadi takut jika Reborn mengatakan hal seperti itu..." Tsuna berjalan bersama dengan Gokudera dan Yamamoto. Beberapa saat setelah mereka keluar, Alaude tampak berjalan keluar bersama dengan Dino dan Romario.

"Kau sudah mencari Kyouya, Romario?"

"Ya, saya sudah mencarinya dan tidak bisa menemukannya boss..." Romario tampak menundukkan kepalanya sedikit dan berjalan dibelakang Dino serta Alaude. Alaude sendiri hanya diam dan menatap kesekitarnya.

"Alaude-kun, kau ingin makan sesuatu?"

"...terserah..." Alaude berjalan kedepan gerbang dan melihat sekitarnya. Merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres terjadi disana.

"Bagaimana kalau hamburger? Kyouya sangat menyukainya..."

"Terserah padamu kecuali hamburger atau apapun itu namanya, dan makanan manis..." Alaude yang mendengar makanan kegemaran Hibari itu hanya bisa mendengus kesal. Menatap kearah jalanan, menemukan dua sosok yang langsung mengejutkannya beberapa saat. Dan ketika ia melihatnya kembali, sosok itu menghilang.

"Mereka..."

"Ada apa Alaude?"

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa..." Alaude hanya bisa menutup matanya dan menghela nafas panjang. Sementara Dino menatap kearah atap Namimori, tetap mencari sosok Hibari sebelum ia kembali ke manshionnya.

_"Dimana kau sebenarnya Kyouya..."_

**...**

"..." Hibari tampak berada diatas atap sendirian. Tidak ada satupun orang disana, dan tentu saja tidak ada sang Primo Cavallone disisinya. Menatap kearah Dino dan Alaude, ia hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dan tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Kyou-san, anda ingin pulang sekarang?" Kusakabe yang muncul didepan pintu tampak tenang menunggu jawaban dari sang ketua. Hibari tetap tidak menjawab apapun dan segera turun berjalan keluar, diikuti Kusakabe.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri," Hibari tidak menatap Kusakabe, tetapi ia tahu Kusakabe akan mengikutinya, "sebaiknya kau mencari semua dokumen tentang Vongola dan juga Cavallone... Aku ingin mendapatkan laporannya besok..."

"Baiklah, Kyou-san..."

**...**

"Entah apa yang terjadi, tetapi aku benar-benar merasakan firasat buruk, atau minimal mengejutkan..." Tsuna hanya bisa menghela nafas, tidak bisa berfikir jernih dengan kelakuan aneh sang tutor tadi.

"Tenang saja Juudaime, mungkin saja Reborn-san memang ingin anda beristirahat sejenak!" Gokudera tampak menyemangati Juudaime-nya itu.

"Benar, lagipula sampai sekarang tidak ada yang aneh bukan?" Yamamoto menepuk kepala Tsuna.

"Hoi, jangan sok akrab dengan Juudaime!"

"Ma-ma, Haya-kun... Jangan marah!" Yamamoto juga dengan santainya menepuk-nepuk kepala Gokudera, membuat wajahnya memerah dan akan meledak kapanpun juga.

"Jangan mengelus kepalaku dan jangan memanggilku seperti itu Yakyuu Bakka!"

"Jangan mengelus kepalaku dan jangan memanggilku seperti itu bodoh!" Suara orang yang berjalan melewati Yamamoto dan Gokudera serta Tsuna langsung membuat mereka berdua tercengang. Secepat kilat mereka mereka menoleh, tetapi tidak menemukan sosok siapapun disana.

"Aku seperti mengenal suara mereka..."

"Begitupun denganku Juudaime..." Gokudera dan Tsuna hanya bisa bersweatdrop ria sementara Yamamoto tampak hanya tertawa dan berjalan kembali.

"Aku semakin merasa kalau akan terjadi sesuatu..."

**...**

Setelah beberapa saat berjalan santai kerumah Tsuna, mereka akhirnya sampai dirumahnya.

"Ah, baiklah sampai jumpa Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun..." Tsuna melambaikan tangannya, dibalas dengan tundukkan kepala dari Gokudera dan juga lambaian dari Yamamoto. Tsuna hanya menghela nafas dan berjalan masuk kedalam rumah.

"Tadaima!"

"Ah, Okaeri Tsuna-kun!" Sawada Nana, tampak senang dan tersipu-sipu menyambut sang anak, "Tsuna-kun, kaa-san punya kejutan untukmu!"

"Hum? Apa itu kaa-san?"

"Saudara jauhmu datang, Reborn bilang dia dari Italia..." Nana tampak sangat senang dan tersenyum lebar, "wajahnya mirip sekali denganmu. Walaupun lebih pendiam dan lebih dewasa..."

"I-italia...? Wajah mirip, pendiam, dan dewasa...?" Tsuna tampak tertegun mendengarnya, shock dan tidak mau percaya dengan apa yang ia fikirkan, "Dino-san?"

"Tidak, wajahnya lebih tampan..."

"Tidak, tidak mungkin ia ada disini..." Tsuna bergegas lari kearah dapur.

"GUPYAAA KENAPA KAU MENGAMBIL DAGING LAMBO!" Suara Lambo tampak terkejut dan berteriak sangat kencang membuat Tsuna terkejut.

"Jangan berisik!" Reborn tampak membantah seperti biasa. Dari sini Tsuna masih menganggap hal tidak normal itu adalah normal.

"Yare-yare, tetap tidak berubah... Selalu berisik..." Tunggu, suara yang mirip TYL Lambo. Tetapi tidak mungkin karena Lambo ada disana juga, ia tidak terkirim ke masa 10 tahun kemudian. Lalu siapa?

"Jangan mengganggunya Lampo, kasihan dia kan?" Suara itu, ia pernah mendengarnya. Tetapi bagaimana, dan kenapa ia kemari?

"Tetapi-!"

Tsuna menatap beberapa orang yang sedang makan siang dirumahnya itu. Menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang tidak percaya.

"Ah, sudah lama tidak bertemu Vongola Decimo..." Tampak sang Don Primo Vongola dengan senyuman lembut dan juga tatapannya yang sangat hangat, memakai kaos putih dengan celana berwarna biru tua.

"V-Vongola Primo?"

**...**

Gokudera tampak berjalan masuk kedalam sebuah gedung apartment yang cukup megah disana, bahkan bisa dikatakan sangat bagus. Selama ini, ia mencari tempat tinggal yang bagus dan dekat dengan rumah Tsuna. Dan ia menemukannya, dengan jarak hanya 1 blok dari kompleks Tsuna, ia dengan mudah bisa mengawasi 'Juudaime'nya tercinta.

"Ah Hayato-san, bagaimana dengan kunci cadangan yang saya berikan tadi?" Seorang pengurus apartment tampak menyapa Goku di lobby lantai dasar apartment.

"Huh? Aku tidak pernah meminta kunci apartment?"

"Hm? Tapi tadi anda meminta kunci cadangan karena kunci anda hilang..." Kata-kata sang pengurus apartment langsung membuat Goku merasa tidak enak. Ia langsung berlari menuju lift dan memencet lantai dimana kamarnya berada.

Ting!

Dengan segera, ketika lantai menunjukkan angka 15 Gokudera segera keluar dan menuju kekamarnya. Dengan dinamit siap ditangan, ia mencoba membuka pintu yang tidak terkunci. Melihat kearah dalam, menemukan sosok yang sedang berada diberanda menikmati kopi dan juga berada didekat teropong bintang (?) disana.

"Ternyata ini yang kau lakukan ya? Mengintip decimo menggunakan teropong ini..." Hanya rambut merahnya yang tampak dimata Gokudera, dan itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Goku sadar siapa yang ada didepannya.

"Kau!"

**...**

"Tadaima, Jii-san!" Yamamoto tampak membuka pintu kedai sushinya dan menaikkan garis bibirnya keatas. Biasanya jam makan siang banyak orang yang datang. Tetapi entah kenapa saat itu ayahnya menutup toko itu sementara.

Berjalan memasuki rumahnya, Yamamoto mencari ayahnya yang tidak tampak menjawabnya.

"Jii-san?"

"Bagaimana Tsuyoshi-san?"

"Hm... Aku tidak mau menyerah," suara Tsuyoshi Yamamoto tampak terdengar diruang tamu. Yamamoto memutuskan untuk mendengarkan suara seseorang yang berbicara dengan ayahnya itu, "bagaimana dengan ini!"

"Kalau begitu aku akan berjalan dengan ini..." Suara yang tidak asing itu langsung membuat sang Rain Guardian Vongola itu membuka pintu.

"Eh, kau kan..."

"Ah, selamat datang Rain Guardian Decimo..." Dengan senyuman yang mirip, sang Rain Guardian decimo dengan menggunakan kimono polos berwarna putih tampak sedang bermain igo dengan ayahnya.

**...**

Ryouhei tampak berjalan kerumahnya sambil meninju-ninju udara didepannya, dan sesekali meneriakkan Kyoukugen kepada orang didepannya. Tanpa ia sadar, ia sudah berada didepan rumahnya.

"Baiklah, hari ini semangat TO THE EXTREME!"

"Lho Onii-chan, bukannya tadi kau sudah masuk kedalam kamar?" Kyoko yang melihat kakaknya baru masuk kerumah hanya bisa bingung, "dan rambutmu tidak dicat hitam lagi?"

"Dicat hitam? Aku tidak pernah mau dicat hitam Kyoko," Ryouhei hanya bisa berbingung-bingung ria mendengar adiknya mengatakan hal itu. Dan dengan segera ia berlari kekamarnya untuk melihat seseorang yang ada dikamarnya.

Seseorang beramut hitam yang memiliki letak plester yang sama dengannya. Saat ini menggunakan kaos berwarna hitam dan membaca buku kitab yang ia pegang selalu.

"Selamat siang, sudah lama tidak bertemu. Semoga pertemuan kita ini diberkati tuhan, amen..." Menundukkan kepalanya sedikit, lelaki itu sukses membuat Ryouhei mematung dan terdiam.

"KAGET TO THE EXTREME!"

**...**

Tsuna tampak terkejut melihat pemandangan itu. Dua orang pemuda yang seharusnya sudah meninggal 400 tahun yang lalu kini berdiri didepannya dan hidup layaknya manusia biasa. Menunjuk kearah Giotto dengan jari yang bergetar, Tsuna tampak tidak bisa mengatakan apapun juga.

"Jangan menunjuk primo sembarangan, Dame-Tsuna!" Dengan sekali lompatan, Reborn sukses menendang puncak kepala Tsuna, membuatnya tersungkur disana.

"K-kenapa anda disini?"

"Bukan hanya aku kok," Giotto tersenyum dan mencoba untuk menahan tawa melihat reaksi Tsuna, "semua guardianku dan aku kemari untuk menyusul Alaude, karena membujuk Alaude tidak mungkin bisa jika tidak secara perlahan, aku memutuskan untuk tetap disini sampai Alaude mau kembali..."

"Dan karena itu, Vongola Primo akan tinggal disini untuk sementara..." Reborn dengan seenak jidat malah memutuskan seakan-akan ia adalah tuan rumahnya.

"T-tunggu, tetapi kaa-san belum tentu menyetujui—"

"Maman sudah menyetujuinya," Reborn menunjuk Sawada Nana yang sudah terpesona oleh ketampanan sang Don Primo Vongola itu—bisa dilihat dengan matanya yang langsung berbentuk hati melihat wajahnya.

"Begitulah, kau boleh tinggal disini sapai kapanpun Giotto-san," Nana menepuk tangannya dan berjalan keluar dapur, "aku akan menyiapkan kasur untukmu dikamar Tsuna-kun..."

Tsuna hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat ibunya dan hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Menatap kearah Vongola Primo yang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Ada apa Decimo?"

"T-tidak, apa-apa..." Tsuna menggelengkan kepalanya dan ia bisa merasakan wajahnya yang memerah karena melihat Giotto, "aku akan menghubungi yang lain untuk memberitahukan hal ini..."

Mengambil handphone yang ada didekatnya, Tsuna mencoba untuk memencet nomor ruangan apartment Gokudera.

"JUUDAIME!" Tsuna yang sedang menelpon dibelakang pintu langsung saja terjepit ketika Gokudera membanting pintu dapur sangat keras. Membuat wajah uke sang Decimo terbentur pintu, sementara sang pelaku—Gokudera Hayato malah mengira Giotto adalah Tsuna dan langsung menghampirinya yang sedang makan.

"Kau tidak percaya ini Juudaime!" Giotto hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar Gokudera yang bahkan tidak mendengarkan ketika ia akan menunjuk dimana Tsuna berada.

"Anda tidak apa-apa Decimo...?" G yang menyadari Tsuna ada dimana mencoba untuk membantunya dan memegang tangannya untuk menuntun kekamar /eh? Maksudnya menuntun kekursi makan.

"A—ah terima kasih..." Tsuna memegangi hidungnya yang terbentur dan mencoba untuk melihat siapa yang menolongnya, "H—Hieee, G-san!"

"Decimo ada disana Gokudera-kun..." Giotto tampak tersenyum dan menunjuk kearah Tsuna yang sedang dirawat G.

"Bahkan kau tidak bisa membedakan Primo dengan Decimo, dan mencelakakan Decimo dengan ulahmu..." G menghela nafas, dan mengangkat bahu, berbicara dengan nada mengejek.

"Ap—! Juudaime, maafkan aku!" Gokudera langsung melakukan sembah sujud meminta maaf atas semua yang ia lakukan. Tsuna mencoba untuk menghentikan Gokudera ketika ia menyembah-nyembahnya.

"Dasar..."

"Ternyata semuanya juga kemari ya," suara itu terdengar dari pintu ruangan, dan menampakkan sosok Yamamoto dan juga Ugetsu yang masih mengenakan kimono polosnya.

"Sudah kubilang kan?"

"Sawada, ini benar-benar TO THE EXTREME! Tebak siapa yang—" tidak lama dari Yamamoto dan Ugetsu datang, tampak juga Ryouhei dan juga Knuckle disana, "—huh? Jadi, mereka juga..."

"Baiklah," Reborn berdiri diatas kepala Yamamoto dan menurunkan topi fedoranya lebih kebawah, "aku ingin meminta pada kalian, selama Alaude berada disini, Primo dan juga Guardiannya akan tinggal dimasa kita. Mereka akan tinggal bersama kalian, dan akan bersekolah di Namimori—untuk G dan juga Ugetsu. Sementara Giotto dan juga Knuckle akan menjadi guru di Namimori."

"Tunggu—" Tsuna memotong pembicaraan Reborn sambil tetap mengobati hidungnya yang memerah, "dimana Daemon Spade?"

...

"Semenjak kami pergi kemasa kalian," Giotto memecahkan keheningan sesaat yang muncul, "Spade menghilang dan tidak pernah menampakkan diri ditempat kami..."

"Dia memang tidak usah ditunggu," suara yang familiar itu tampak terdengar dari pintu dapur. Alaude, yang ketika digerbang sempat melihat Ugetsu dan G hanya bisa menyenderkan tubuhnya dibingkai pintu dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya, "orang sepertinya sejak pertama aku sudah mengira akan seperti ini..."

"Alaude-san, kenapa kau disini—"

**...**

Hibari sampai disebuah rumah yang sangat besar dan bergaya ala jepang. Itu adalah rumahnya, terletak dibelakang gedung Namimori Chuu. Tidak banyak orang yang tahu tentang rumah yang menjadi kediaman sang perfek itu. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 6 sore dan langit menjadi gelap kala itu.

Ketika pintu rumah dibuka, tidak ada satupun orang ada disana. Hibari memang tinggal sendiri karena ayahnya berada diluar negri, sedangkan ibunya—

"Hm, jadi ini rumahmu," sosok sang primo Cavallone tampak muncul dibelakang Hibari tiba-tiba.

"Hn..." Hibari yang sedang sibuk melepaskan sepatunya terkejut dengan kehadiran sang hantu dan langsung menghajarnya dengan tonfa hingga menghancurkan pintu depan rumahnya (Al berada tepat didepan pintu rumah).

"A—aduh..."

"Hm? Kau bisa menghancurkan benda seperti manusia biasa saja," Hibari hanya diam melihat Al yang sudah terkapar sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Kalau malam aku bisa dilihat dan dipegang oleh manusia biasa," Al memegangi kepalanya sambil berusaha untuk bangkit, "kekuatanku sedikit berbeda dari Arcobalenno, mereka bisa menunjukkan wujud siang maupun malam sesuka hati, tetapi kalau aku hanya bisa malam hari..."

"Menarik," Hibari tersenyum penuh arti sambil memegang tonfanya, "pagi bersama herbivore itu, dan malam bersama dengan pendahulunya..."

"E—eh Kyouya-kun?"

"Kalau kau ingin aku membantumu," Hibari bersiap untuk menyerang Al kapanpun juga, "kau harus menemaniku latihan..."

**...TbC...**

Cio : cut!

C : i—ittei... *memegangi kepalanya* Kyouya-kun benar-benar menghajarku...

18 : kau memang pantas...

D : kau tidak apa-apa, Kyouya?

18 : ...cium aku?

D : h—ha?

18 : kubilang...cium aku? /puppy 18 on/

D : /blush/ Kyouya kau sakit?

All (except D) : kenapa tuh?

A : dia memang lagi demam...

Fong : kalau Kyou sedang demam memang seperti itu ^-^

All (idem) : hoooo... /nonton adegan D18/

C : akhirnya bisa juga muncul ^-^ /elus kepala Alaude/

A : tetapi kau bahkan tidak menemuiku...

C : a—aku hanya mengikuti naskah!

Cio : untuk saat ini alasan Al memang benar...

A : kalau begitu... /cium pipi Al/ maafkan aku? /smile/

All : /nosebleed/

C : /berasa melayang kesurga/ cium aku kalau kau mau aku maafkan... /tunjuk bibir/

A : tetapi... /malu-malu/ aku tidak mau dilihat semuanya...

All : /nosebleed tambah deres/ /pingsan masal/

C : kalau begitu— /liatin smua/ ada apa dengan mereka?

A : entahlah... /angkat bahu/ sudahlah kuputar BtSnya...

**...Behind the Scene...**

**Scene 1 (Poor Shamal)**

"Aku merasa lemah," Alaude menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba untuk bangkit sambil tetap memegang kepalanya. Ia menatap ke arah sofa yang ada didepannya, menemukan sosok Don Cavallone itu tertidur masih dengan laporan-laporan dan juga kacamata bacanya. Laporan baik untuk sekolah maupun urusan mafia. Ia berjalan dan menuju kedepan sang Don Cavallone itu.

"Uwaaa, ia fikir ini kantor pribadinya ya," terdengar suara yang asing dari luar ruangan. Masuklah seseorang yang memiliki potongan rambut mirip G maupun Gokudera Hayato, dan berjenggot, "kalau seperti ini bisa-bisa tidak ada siswi yang masuk kema—"

*nosebleed*

Shamal langsung terjatuh kebelakang dan mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya.

Cio : apaan oi!

Shamal : salahkan mereka! /tunjuk Dino & Alaude/

Ternyata yang dilakukan Dino dan Alaude adalah ahembercintaahem diatas sofa itu. Sementara dibelakan kru tampak tiga orang yang melancarkan deathglare /Al, Hibari, dan Cio/

Cio : kenapa mereka berdua jadi gitu!

Shamal : /ngecek obat-permen- yang harusnya dikasih ke Alaude buat acting/ kayaknya gw salah kasih obat... Ini mah obat perangsang...

Cio : baiklah, sepertinya sisanya kuserahkan pada kalian berdua... /Hibari+Al siap dengan senjata masing-masing menuju kearah Shamal/

? : hehehe... /memotret adegan DA/

**Scene 2 (kissing cure -0227)**

"Anda tidak apa-apa Decimo...?" G yang menyadari Tsuna ada dimana mencoba untuk membantunya dan memegang tangannya untuk menuntun kekamar /eh? Maksudnya menuntun kekursi makan.

"I—iya..." Tsuna tampak mengaduh sambil memegangi hidungnya. G yang melihat itu seakan-akan jiwa semenya membara dan mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Tsuna, "G—G-san?"

"Aku akan menyembuhkannya..." G mencium ujung hidung Tsuna, lalu ke pipi, dan ke bibir Tsuna. Semua kru termasuk saya hanya bisa nosebleed berat melihat adegan G yang sedang nafsu itu. Sementara ada beberapa orang yang tampak pundung dibelakang kru.

Giotto : Tsunayoshi... G... /pundung dipojokan/

Ugetsu : G-kun... /pundung dipojokan/

Gokudera : Juudaime—! /mulut menganga shock/

Alaude : untung aku sudah putus dengannya... /eh?/

Hibari : ...pesona Tsunayoshi memang tidak bisa ditandingi...

Dino : K—Kyouya! /pundung/

All (kecuali yang pundung) : *sweatdrop*

? : fufufu~ /merekam/

**...End BtS...**

Cio : .../sadar dari mimisan/ oke, BtS cuma 2 kali ini! Tapi, saatnya untuk wawancara satu per satu dimulai dari yang pertama kali muncul di episode ini xD

Alaude : hm, aku...?

**Alaude**

Cio : apa yang kau suka dari Al?

A : .../ngeliatin Al yang mesam-mesum nunggu jawaban/ karena bisa 'kugigit' dengan mudah, bisa 'kuberi hukuman' sesukaku, dan aku bisa dengan puas 'menyerangnya'...

All : /sweatdrop/

Cio : bagian mana yang lw suka dari Al?

A : /blush/

All : /nosebleed/

A : leher...

Cio : kenapa?

A : ...rahasia... /noleh kearah lain/

Cio : pertanyaan dariku cukup... Sekarang, Dino!

D : aku punya firasat buruk...

**Dino**

Cio : apa yang lw suka dari Kyouya?

D : ...kekerasan dalam 'berhubungan'? /innocent face/ /maksudnya berhubungan sosial/

All : /jawdrop/

18 : /tepok jidat/

Cio : jadi... Kau bertipe masochist ya...?

D : hanya didepan Kyouya /ketika bertarung kalau tidak dia bisa mati/

All : /more jawdrop/

18 : dasar idiot...

Cio : kenapa hanya didepan Kyouya?

D : karena hanya dia yang tidak 'menyerangku' dengan setengah hati, tetapi sekali aku 'dibawah'' ia akan 'mengikat'ku dan juga 'menggigit'ku... /dalam hal positif smua/

All : /nosebleed masal/

18 : kenapa aku bisa menyukai idiot ini...

Cio : o—oke, karena jawaban tak terduga dari Dino, sepertinya para kru tidak bisa menahan nosebleed lagi. Jadi, jika layar anda berubah menjadi merah itu bukanlah kesalahan teknis atau TV anda, tetapi itu adalah semburan dari darah para fujoshi kru disini.

Dan BONUS +an mulai chapter ini xD kalian boleh tanyain pertanyaan kekarakter fave kalian disini mengenai apa saja yang berhubungan dengan ffic ini xD mungkin contohnya ada diatas!

Oke, sekian dan terima kasih!

**...Review and Answer!...**

**Kurea Cavallone : **_/Kanazaki on/ tapi bayar 10.000 euro kontan ya? ^^ /innocent face/_

**Nakyo Hibasawa : **_eh iya :P /bru liat warnanya/ setelah dilihat ternyata biru ya xP_

**Rui Arisawa : **_sabar aja cin, mungkin emang HPnya yang ga napsong ma ffic saya xD /loh?/ _

**CursedCrystal : **_karena emang dia hantu xD 'meninggalkan' yang dimaksud Alaude karena Al sudah meninggal x3_

_gpp xD direview aja udah makasih kok~_

**Suzuru Seiyo**_ primo Cavallone belum ada x3 tapi fanartnya udah lumayan banyak xD_

**Bhiblu21**_ Dino mau nyuruh Alaude istirahat x3 cman itu xD_

**Crepe**_ karena author suka D18 :3 lagipula skarang author dah bikin pairing lain kan? XD_

**RiikuAyaKaitani**_ makasih xD_


	5. Belated B'day

_'Apa yang kau lakukan...'_

_'Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini!'_

_'Kau membatalkan pernikahanmu!'_

_._

_._

_._

_'Alaude, aku tidak bisa menikah dengan orang yang tidak aku cintai...'_

_'Aku...mencintaimu Alaude... Sampai kapanpun...dan apapun yang kau katakan...'_

**Title :**Time Limit

**Rated :** T

**Genre :** Angst/Romance/Humor

**Main Pairing :** AD, D18, C18, CA

**Disclaimed :**

Time Limit © Me

KHR © Amano Akira

**Warning :** Gaje, OOC, AU, Chara death, Humor awal sampe tengah, angst nyempil2 dan akhir2 (?)

Chapter 5, Belated B'day

Hibari Kyouya, sang perfek tampak muncul didepan gerbang Namimori dengan beberapa luka yang ada diwajah dan tubuhnya. Semua murid yang melewatinya hanya bergidik ngeri melihatnya.

Bagaimana ada seseorang yang bisa membuat sang ketua komite terluka?

Dan yang tidak mereka ketahui adalah, sang pelaku berada tepat persis disamping Hibari. Mengikutinya kemanapun sang perfek berada. Primo Cavallone, Alfonso dibuat kewalahan dengan Hibari semalaman karena Hibari memaksanya untuk berlatih seperti ketika Dino bertarung dengannya.

Mencoba menyembunyikan kelelahannya, Hibari menguap sesekali sambil menutupi mulutnya. Ia berjalan menuju ke gedung sekolah yang masih sangat sepi oleh murid-murid itu.

"Sudah kukatakan lebih baik kau beristirahat bukan Kyouya-kun," Al hanya bisa tertawa gugup menatap kearah Hibari. Bagaimanapun Hibari juga tidak tertidur karena ia tidak menghentikan pertarungan secepatnya.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti menyerangmu kalau Kusakabe datang menjemput atau aku bisa menjatuhkanmu," Hibari tidak menatap kearah Al dan tetap berjalan memasuki lingkungan sekolah

"Apakah aku harus mengalah?"

"Lakukan itu, aku akan langsung membuatmu babak belur..." Hibari mendeathglare Al yang langsung tersenyum gugup sambil menggaruk pipinya. Hanya menghela nafas—menyadari bagaimana miripnya Alaude dengan Hibari baik wajah maupun sifatnya.

"Ah bel sudah berbunyi," Al mendengarkan bel masuk NamiChuu yang berbunyi, sedangkan Hibari bersiap dengan tonfa dan berjalan ke depan gerbang NamiChuu, "Kyouya, apa yang kau lakukan dengan tonfa itu?"

"Tentu saja menjalankan tugasku—" dan beberapa saat kemudian Al akan tahu apa yang dimaksud dengan tugas Hibari.

Aa.

Suasana di kelas tampak ramai dan banyak murid-murid yang berbisik melihat ke depan mereka. Kelas Tsuna, Yamamoto, dan juga Gokudera tampak kedatangan murid baru—tentu saja para reader semua tahu siapa.

"Begitulah, namaku adalah Asari Ugetsu—yoroshiku onegai," Asari tampak menundukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kearah semua murid yang ada disana—yang berakibat beberapa anak tampak tersipu bahkan sebagian berteriak melihat uhukketampananuhuk Ugetsu yang mirip dengan Yamamoto.

"Dan namaku adalah Sawada Ieyatsu—tetapi banyak yang memanggilku Giotto, saudara kembar Tsunayoshi yang tinggal di Italia, salam kenal," ditambah dengan Giotto—yang entah kenapa padahal rencana awal ia menjadi guru tiba-tiba berubah menjadi murid, membuat seisi kelas sukses menambahkan dua nama di daftar orang populer di Namimori.

"Dan namaku adalah G, karena suatu alasan wali kelas kalian tidak bisa mengajarkan kalian, dan aku akan menggantikannya..." Sifat cool G tidak kalah mempesona seluruh siswi disana yang hanya bisa terdiam dengan wajah memerah melihat 3 wajah baru yang mengisi kelas mereka.

"Hei, guru itu mirip denganmu Gokudera-kun—" salah seorang siswi tampak menoleh kearah Gokudera dan disambut dengan deathglare darinya.

"Bagi yang bertanya kenapa aku mirip dengan bocah berambut perak itu adalah, karena aku adalah kakaknya—" tersenyum—yang sebenarnya tampak palsu itu kearah Gokudera, membuat semua siswi tambah menggila karena semua itu, "ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan? Selain data pribadi dari kami..."

"Asari-san juga mirip dengan Yamamoto-kun—"

"Ah, kalau aku karena aku adalah sepupu Takeshi-dono—" melihat senyuman tulus dan terasa easy-going itu tentu saja sukses membuat semua siswi tertipu dan percaya kalau Ugetsu adalah sepupu dari Yamamoto.

"Aku tidak percaya kau memiliki kakak se-tampan dia Sawada—" Hana menoleh dan melihat kearah Tsuna yang hanya tertawa gugup menanggapinya.

"Baiklah karena tidak ada pertanyaan kita akan mulai pelajaran—ah, dan aku mengajar Matematika. Tetapi kalau ada yang meminta pelajaran lain tidak apa-apa—"

"Kecuali memasak!" Ugetsu dan Giotto langsung memotong pembicaraan G membuat Tsuna, Gokudera, dan Yamamoto menatap mereka heran.

Aa

"Kudengar ada guru baru yang akan mengajar disini—" kelas Alaude dan Hibari juga tidak kalah ramainya dan tampak beberapa murid menggosipkan sesuatu disana.

"Begitukah?"

Alaude dan Hibari tampak hanya diam dan duduk ditempatnya—Alaude sedang melihat kearah jendela, sedangkan Hibari sedang menutup mata seakan tertidur tetapi sesekali menguap dan terkadang membuat siswa siswi yang sedang mengobrol tidak berani mendekati mereka berdua.

"Oya? Baiklah semuanya bel sudah masuk sedaritadi, silahkan duduk ditempat masing-masing," suara itu tampak memasuki ruangan dan berdiri di depan kelas. Senyumannya tampak membuat semua siswi tampak terpesona juga. Alaude tidak memperdulikan orang itu dan hanya menguap.

"Wao, sepertinya kalian para hantu sedang suka bergentayangan eh?" Hibari tampak tersenyum sarkasis menatap kearah depan dan kemudian menatap Alaude.

"Aku akan mengajarkan pelajaran Biologi—namaku adalah Daemon Spade," nama itu langsung menarik perhatian Alaude dan ia langsung menoleh menemukan sosok berambut biru muda dengan model persilangan nanas dan semangka itu berdiri didepannya—yang seharusnya dikabarkan menghilang, "salam kenal nfufufu~"

**...**

"Kalau pecahan ini kita kalikan dengan angka ini, maka hasilnya akan—" G sedang mengajarkan matematika di kelas Tsuna dan juga yang lainnya. Tampak Giotto yang duduk didepan Tsuna, dan Gokudera duduk disebelah Ugetsu. Sesekali Tsuna tampak bingung dan sepertinya Giotto berhasil mengajarinya dengan baik.

DHUAR!

Suara guncangan dan ledakan itu tampak terdengar dari arah kelas Hibari dan Alaude. Membuat Tsuna dan yang lainnya langsung menoleh keluar jendela dan menemukan lubang besar di depan kelas Hibari. Wajah mereka pucat—menyangka ada sesuatu lagi yang terjadi disana.

"Ada apa ini!" Dino yang sedang mengajar di kelas lain langsung berlari menuju kekelas Hibari dan mencoba mencari tahu apa yang terjadi. Yang ia lihat saat itu adalah—Alaude yang sudah siap dengan borgolnya dan juga Spade yang saat itu masih belum mengubah tongkatnya menjadi scythe. Dan itu tidak akan mungkin diinginkan oleh siapapun.

"A—Alaude, dan Daemon Spade?"

"N—Nfufufu~ sepertinya ia memang mirip dengan orang itu Alaude," menatap kearah Dino, Spade tampak mendekatinya. Sebelum Alaude menghalanginya dan berdiri didepan Dino menatap Spade dengan tatapan dingin.

"Kau—kenapa kau kembali..."

"Oya? Kau tidak suka aku kembali Alaude?" Pertemuan itu tampak mendapatkan perhatian dari semua murid. Dino segera menghentikan mereka karena mereka akan membuat kekacauan di sekolah ini semakin parah.

"Ka—Kalian berdua jangan—" Dino mencoba untuk menghentikan sebelum Spade tiba-tiba menodongkan tongkatnya ke leher Dino sebelum Dino bisa memegang cambuknya.

"Kau—" Alaude menatap kearah Dino dengan tatapan terkejut—dan tampak tersirat sedikit ketakutan jika terjadi apapun dengan sosok yang ada didepannya.

"Apakah kau mau melihat sekali lagi kematian seseorang yang mirip dengan orang itu Alaude—" Spade tersenyum dingin, mengabaikan tatapan terkejut dari semua murid kearahnya.

...

Tidak ada yang berani mendekati mereka dalam situasi menegangkan seperti itu. Apalagi melihat bahwa Spade—guru baru mereka 'menyandera' Dino.

BRAK!

Dan saat ini tatapan mereka beralih pada Hibari yang sukses menghancurkan mejanya dan menatap kearah ketiga orang itu.

"Membuat keributan lebih dari itu—kamikorosu..."

...

Senyuman itu menghiasi wajah Spade sebelum—

POOF!

Suara asap yang tiba-tiba mengelilingi semua sudut ruangan dan ketika asap itu menghilang, semua pemandangan dan kehancuran itu menghilang dan menjadi posisi kelas seperti biasa. Semua anak tampak bingung seakan baru tersadar dari mimpi mereka.

"Baiklah—aku baru saja mau mengatakan kalau Alaude adalah sepupuku, dan keahlianku yang lain adalah sulap!" Seperti tidak ada rasa bersalah dan seolah tidak berbuat apapun ia hanya tersenyum didepan semua murid yang sukses cengo dibuatnya.

**...**

"Apakah kau tidak bisa meninggalkanku sejenak Herbivore—" Hibari yang tertidur diatas atap tampak menutup matanya, sementara Al tampak berbaring di sebelahnya dan hanya diam sambil menatap awan yang ada diatas mereka. Menutup matanya, merasakan semilir angin yang berhembus disana.

"Tentu saja tidak bisa—lagipula aku ingin berada disampingmu agar bisa melihat Alaude-kun," Al tampak tertawa kecil dan menatap kearah Hibari yang mendeathglarenya.

"Dasar bodoh—"

"Kau—mencintai Dino Cavallone?" Pertanyaan yang seharusnya menjadi kunci dari semua permasalahan awal itu seakan mengaktifkan sensor dikepala Hibari untuk menghajar makhluk—ia menyebut makhluk karena memang bisa dikatakan bahwa Alfonso Cavallone adalah sesosok hantu yang ada didepannya.

"Kau—"

"A—aku hanya menebak!" Al tampak sedikit gugup ketika Hibari sudah siap dengan kedua tonfa di tangannya, "kau pernah menunjukkan ekspresi seperti yang ditunjukkan Alaude tadi?"

"Ekspresi?"

...

"Ia—" Al tampak memikirkan tatapan yang diberikan Alaude ketika Dino 'disandera' oleh Spade, "—ia tampak ketakutan, baru kali ini..."

...

"Hmph, takut hanya dialami oleh herbivore..."

"Heee, apa maksudnya perkataanmu itu—" Al tampak bersweatdrop ria menatap Hibari yang cuek, sama seperti Alaude yang ia kenal.

"Hari ini temani aku, dan istirahat hanya sekali..."

"E—eeeh!"

**...**

"Apa maksudmu Dae datang?" Giotto tampak terkejut mendengarnya—sudah 3 bulan sejak kematian Alfonso Cavallone dan juga menghilangnya Daemon Spade. Bagaimana mungkin ia muncul begitu saja?

"Apakah semua ledakan yang tiba-tiba menghilang itu tidak membuatmu curiga sama sekali siapa yang melakukannya?" Alaude, Giotto, Tsuna, dan juga yang lainnya tampak berada diatas atap dan menyantap makan siangnya.

"Benar juga—" Giotto menghela nafasnya panjang, mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya. Dino—yang sedaritadi hanya diam tampak menatap jam tangannya melihat tanggalan hari ini. Menyadari sesuatu yang ia lupakan saat itu.

"Ada apa Dino-san?"

"Oh tidak—aku melupakan sesuatu," Dino tampak menggaruk dagunya yang tidak gatal, "tetapi tidak apa-apa—"

**...**

Hibari tampak berada di ruangannya, mencoba untuk mengerjakan beberapa tugas yang menumpuk. Ia hanya bisa diam—tenggelam dalam semua tugas yang menyibukkannya.

"Kyouya-kun—" muncul tiba-tiba dari balik tembok, Al tampak tersenyum dan mendekati Hibari. Mendapatkan hadiah lemparan tonfa yang tentu saja tidak berpengaruh apapun pada Al, karena pada dasarnya bisa dikatakan Al adalah hantu, "—ja-jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu Kyouya..."

"Jangan muncul sembarangan seperti hantu—"

"Aku memang hantu kan?" Al tampak menggaruk dagunya yang tidak gatal.

"Kalau begitu jangan bersikap seperti hantu walaupun kau adalah hantu—" Al hanya bisa tertawa garing mendengarnya.

"Kyouya, aku tahu loh besok hari apa—" Al tertawa kecil dan melihat Hibari yang menghentikan gerakan penanya. Menaikkan sebelah alisnya, Hibari tampak bingung dengan perkataan Al.

"Hari—kamis?" Mungkin kalau diibaratkan komik, maka Al akan digambarkan dengan terjatuh dari tempatnya dengan kaki diatas. Sepertinya Hibari tidak menyadari hari specialnya besok.

**...**

Suasana di apartment Gokudera sangat sepi. Biasanya karena penghuninya baru akan datang malam harinya—setelah ia menemani sang Juudaime di rumahnya. Tetapi, kalau bisa dilihat sekarang—Gokudera tampak berada di kamarnya membaca sebuah buku dengan tampang masam dan tidak senang. Sementara suara TV tampak terdengar sebagai latarnya. Tampak disana G yang sedang memakai baju milik Gokudera—kaos berwarna putih dengan celana berwarna merah sedang memakan pop corn dan menonton TV saat itu.

"Argh! Kenapa kau tidak memperbolehkanku mengunjungi Juudaime!" Gokudera yang sudah frustasi langsung membentak G dan menghampirinya. G tampak hanya diam dan meneruskan kegiatannya, "jawab G!"

"Kau hanya menggangguk Decimo dan Giotto saja—"

"Kalau terjadi apapun padanya bagaimana!" Gokudera tampak kesal karena lagi-lagi G tidak menghiraukannya, "cih, aku akan menyusulnya saja!"

"Jangan kau lakukan itu bocah—"

"Kau tidak berhak melarangku!" Gokudera berdiri dan berjalan menuju ke pintu keluar dan setelah itu menunggu lift yang ada didepannya berhenti dan terbuka didepannya. Ketika terbuka, Gokudera langsung masuk dan menyenderkan tubuhnya sebelum tiba-tiba G masuk dan menahannya—menaruh tangannya di dinding belakang Gokudera. Menatapnya dengan tatapan serius, dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Aku bilang—biarkan mereka sendirian Gokudera Hayato..." G tampak menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin—membuat Gokudera sedikit bergidik melihat mata merah G yang menatap tajam kearahnya, "lebih baik kau ajarkan aku memakai komputer di kamarmu..."

"Bagaimana kau tahu tentang komputer?"

"Untuk apa semua buku yang ada dikamarmu," G merangkul bahu Gokudera dan berjalan keluar dari lift.

"Kau—"

**...**

"VOOI, kau masih berlatih sendirian kan?" Squallo menghubungi Yamamoto yang sedang berlatih pedang. Yamamoto yang menjauhkan sedikit gagang telpon ketika Squallo berteriak tampak tertawa ringan.

"Tentu saja—" Yamamoto menaruh handphone, menyalakan loudspeakernya menaruhnya di meja dan berlatih sekali lagi. Sebelum tiba-tiba Ugetsu datang dan menghampiri Yamamoto.

"Yamamoto-dono, anda sedang apa?"

"Ah, sedang berlatih pedang—"

"VOOOI kau dengan siapa?" Suara Squallo tampak terdengar dari handphone milik Yamamoto. Ugetsu yang mendengar itu langsung mengambil handphonenya dan melihat seolah-olah ia baru pertama kali melihat benda seperti itu—atau mungkin memang baru pertama kali ia melihatnya.

"Bagaimana bisa benda ini mengeluarkan suara Yamamoto-dono?"

"Oh itu seperti—mungkin surat, yang menghubungkan kita dengan orang la—" dan Yamamoto terkejut melihat Ugetsu mematikan sambungan telponnya. Karena itu bukan hal baik yang bisa diterima oleh Squallo dan bisa dipastikan ia akan marah besar kalau bertemu dengan Yamamoto.

"Suaranya menghilang?"

"U—Ugetsu-san," Yamamoto hanya bisa bersweatdrop ria melihat Ugetsu yang meletakkan kembali handphone itu, "sepertinya aku harus membuat sejuta alasan untuk Squallo. Lalu butuh sesuatu Ugetsu-san?"

"Boleh aku jadi lawan latihanmu Yamamoto-dono?" Ugetsu mengeluarkan 3 pisau kecil miliknya dari balik kimono, "kalau sekarang saya akan serius menyerang anda—jadi, mohon keseriusan anda juga," Ugetsu menundukkan kepalanya didepan Yamamoto.

"Ini bukan test seperti dulu lagi kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak—" Ugetsu tersenyum dan mengibaskan ketiga pedang pendeknya itu, "—kalau kalah, ajarkan aku memakai benda tadi oke?"

"Tidak usah dijadikan taruhan, aku akan mengajarkannya habis ini," Yamamoto tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

**...**

Dino sibuk dengan sesuatu—membeli beberapa benda untuk persiapan besok. Dengan beberapa ornamen yang sudah ia beli sebelumnya, Dino langsung menuju ke tempat Hibari untuk menemui sang murid. Melihat jam yang menunjukkan pukul 8 malam—Dino menunggunya didepan rumah Hibari, didalam mobil sport merahnya.

"Hei, apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan disini—" Alaude yang ternyata ikut dalam mobil itu tampak bosan dan menguap sedikit sambil melihat jam yang menunjukkan pukul 11 malam.

"Aku menunggu Kyouya, besok ulang tahunnya yang ke 17, jadi aku ingin menjadi orang yang pertama yang mengucapkannya—dan memberikannya hadiah," Dino tampak sangat senang dan menunggu kedatangan Hibari. Ia menatap kearah rumah dengan gaya Jepang itu, menunggu seseorang berambut raven hitam masuk kedalam rumah.

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau ia belum pulang jam seperti ini?"

"Biasanya ia akan patroli malam—"

...

"Dasar stalker—" Alaude menghela nafas panjang dan menatap kearah yang berlainan dengan Dino.

"He—heeei!"

"Ah, dia sudah datang—" Alaude menatap kaca spion mobil Dino dan melihat kearah yang dituju oleh Alaude. Disana tepat Hibari berjalan kearah rumahnya—bersama dengan Al yang sudah muncul setelah matahari terbenam.

"Masa kau lupa hari ini hari apa Kyouya-kun?"

"Apakah aku harus mengingatnya?" Hibari yang tidak melihat mobil Dino tampak asik berbicara dengan Al.

"Tetapi harusnya kau ingat—"

"Dan sayangnya aku tidak ingat, setelah ini sparring denganku—" Hibari masih berjalan kedepan rumahnya dan membuka kunci sebelum tiba-tiba Al memberikan sebuah boneka berbentuk landak yang diikat pita merah.

"Buono Compleanno, Hibari Kyouya," Al tampak tersenyum dan menatap kearah Hibari yang menoleh dengan tatapan datar, tidak mengambil kado yang diberikan oleh Al.

"Bagaimana kau bisa membelinya?"

"Kemarin malam, aku melihat kalau kau berulang tahun hari ini—jadi, aku membelikanmu hadiah," Al tampak tersenyum lebar—mirip dengan senyuman Dino yang selalu diperlihatkan Dino pada Hibari. Dino yang masih terdiam melihat kearah Hibari, begitu juga dengan Alaude tampak menunggu reaksi yang akan diberikan oleh Hibari.

"..." Mengambil dengan cepat boneka itu, wajah Hibari tampak memerah dan tidak berani melihat kearah Al sama sekali. Dino melihatnya—sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia perlihatkan sebelumnya pada Dino, "—terima kasih..."

"Cavallone—" Dino melihat kearah Alaude yang sekarang sudah berada didekat mereka. Al yang melihat Hibari berada disana tampak terkejut dan membelalakkan matanya, terdiam ditempatnya berdiri.

"Alaude—"

"Haneuma—kenapa kau disini..." Hibari melihat Dino yang ada di sana, terdiam dengan senyuman diwajahnya yang menyiratkan kesedihan.

Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, dan hanya ada suara angin malam yang berhembus disekitar mereka—

**...TbC...**

Cio : pe-pendek...

Dino : se-sensei jahat... /mojok/

Cio : he-heee?

Alaude : ...

18 : :| /peluk boneka roll/

Al : /garuk2 kepala/

Cio : /siul2/ ah BtSnya ga ada karena terlalu dikit—dan tentu saja karena udah lama ga update jadi lupa gmn klo bikin BtS ._. Gomenne minna :(( janji chapter depan bakal lebih panjang + BtS skalian chapter ini... (_ _)

All : Mind to review?


End file.
